The Fellowship Of The Helmet
by YunCyn
Summary: Shang's escapades to return Mulan's hemet. However like Frodo, he isn't alone... -Finished & edited-
1. The Fellowship Of The Helmet

**The Fellowship of The Helmet**

-

"Well, now what?" asked Ling as Mulan galloped off home.

Yao shrugged. Chien Po, in his quiet voice spoke up. "The most practical thing to do would be to get out of these ridiculous costumes and start looking like men again…"

"Good point."

But none of them made a move to go and do such a thing as the emperor approached them. All three bowed as the sovereign came closer.

"Rise…gentlemen."

All three straightened up and glanced nervously at their feet. "You three have done a great service to the kingdom as well. I would invite you to a banquet in appreciation but as you can see," he gestured to the ruined palace. "My palace won't be ready to entertain guests for a few months at least. However, you three may clean up in the west wing of the Forbidden City. My servants will lead you there themselves. After cleaning up, you will find three horses waiting along with a monetary reward. Good day."

Three pairs of eyes widened in great surprise. They all knelt and kowtowed. "Thank you, your majesty!"

The emperor grinned and told them to get up. Summoning a eunuch, he left them. Yao saw him talking to Captain Shang as the eunuch led them to wash up. By the time the Gang of Three had gotten into more comfortable clothes, some servants had reported that the captain had gone off already.

"Hmmm…where do you think he went?"

Ling grinned. "Where else but Mulan's? Didn't you see his expression when she left?!"

Yao guffawed. "Never seen THAT on his face!"

Chien Po couldn't help but grin. "I've got a feeling we'll be invited to a wedding soon, no?"

"They better send us an invitation!"

"Again, now what?"

"Well, we'd better find a place to sleep for the night, then in the morning, head on home."

"HOME?!" Ling exclaimed. "In absolutely NO way, are we going back until we celebrate!"

"Meaning he wants to go and blow his money in an inn." Muttered Yao.

"Weell…"

Chien Po was beginning to show signs of relenting at the pitiful expression Ling was giving him. Yao who also wanted to go and impress some people, joined in the pleading process.

"Aw, come on, Chien Po! Besides, we just might find a good restaurant where they make sweet and pungent shrimp…"

-

* * *

-

"THAT was the best meal I've had in months!"

Yao had no reply to that. He was too full of food to move or even speak. All he did was lie back into his chair and try to burp. Chien Po heaved a sigh of satisfaction as he gazed at the mountainous pile of empty plates that sat before them on the table. They had chosen an inn that also served as a restaurant. The inn part was upstairs. Ling, who hadn't eaten as much as he had drank, was now telling a stirring tale of how him and some other comrades had saved the emperor AND the entire middle kingdom to a couple of curious young ladies. Yao suddenly managed to let out a belch that managed to draw attention from the nearby tables.

Blushing a rare blush, Yao looked to the doorway. And in walked a very familiar captain alongside a not-so-familiar man that was maybe a few centimeters shorter than Captain Li. He, Shang's friend, had looks handsome enough to make every female in the inn sigh in appreciation. One could also see that the stranger had plenty of martial arts training, judging by his toned body.

"HEY, captain! Wanna join us?" yelled the short burly man. Thoroughly embarrassed but not too surprised, Shang and his friend made their way to the table and sat.

"Good evening, captain." Said Chien Po politely. "And to you as well, sir."

The stranger grinned. "Shang didn't exaggerate about your size." Chien Po's eyebrows rose in surprise at the comment. Shang eyed his friend with a weird look.

"Solid and strong. Being large easily benefits one in battle."

Being good-natured, Chien Po laughed. "A good save, sir."

Shang cleared his throat. "Chien Po, Yao, this is Captain Xin Soong, an old friend. From the eastern borders."

Yao sat up. "An honour to meet you, sir."

"Please! It's after hours! No more sir!"

"Fine. Xin Soong then."

He nodded. "Better. Back to what I was saying," he turned back to Shang. "WHY didn't you follow her if you like her so much?!"

There was no need to ask who was 'her'. Chien Po and Yao grinned. Shang groaned. "Xin Soong, can't you keep your big mouth shut for once?"

"And give you an excuse to try and break my jaw? No way!"

Ling swaggered over after being duly ignored by the group of young ladies who chose to swoon after Captain Shang and Xin Soong. "Captain Li? I thought you went after Mulan."

He promptly said as he plunked his behind into a chair. Another groan chose to fly its way out from Shang's mouth. Xin Soong was temporarily distracted by the amount of plates on the table.

"Just how much did you eat between the three of you?"

Ling and Yao grinned in Chien Po's direction. "As fond as I am of army gruel, it was most refreshing to taste gourmet food."

This drew laughter from all and a mild chuckle from Shang. Summoning a worker, Xin Soong ordered that the table be cleared and wine to be served. They did so and soon all five were drinking. Shang was rather distracted, to say the least. Xin Soong had never seen his old friend look so low and nervous before. Unless you counted that incident where Shang thought he had broken his father's sword.

"Shang, what is it that's stopping you from going after the girl?"

He didn't answer.

Ling decided to guess. "Fear of rejection, fear that the Fa's will hate him after he nearly killed their only daughter, fear of Mulan herself…" He grinned. "Am I getting any warmer?"

Captain Li shot him a glare that said if Ling didn't shut up soon, he wouldn't live to see his next birthday. Xin Soong laughed and whacked Shang on the back. "Shang, they say you were undaunted when those thousands of Huns showed up at the mountainside. They all say you were fearful of nothing, not even death itself. And here you are, afraid of a mere girl!"

That caught Shang's attention. "Mulan isn't any mere girl! She's…she's a heroine. The lady who saved China. The girl who defeated the Huns with a single cannon." He sighed. "I'm betting that she'll be getting marriage offers from every man in the country by tomorrow morning."

Yao raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Ling and Chien Po. They hadn't seen the captain look so…defeated.

"Perhaps the best thing to do, to allay those fears, to see if she will accept you and perhaps to cancel out the REST of the marriage offers, is to go and talk to her."

Four pairs of widened eyes stared at Chien Po as if he'd gone mad. He looked around then calmly took a sip of his wine.

Xin Soong found his voice first. "Your large friend makes good sense, Shang."

Ling, not to be outdone and not wanting to be replaced as the so-called love expert of the three, chipped in. "Yeah! After all, love is all about taking risks!"

Yao grinned. "Not too different from war, if you ask me."

Shang was greeted by four expectant looks as he looked up. He sighed and put his hand to his head as if in an attempt to find an excuse to counter Chien Po's words. He found none. "Fine. In the morning, I go and find Mulan."

Xin Soong grinned, almost evilly. "And to make sure you don't chicken out, I will go along with you."

Shang shot him a suspicious/incredulous look, complete with a solitary elevated eyebrow. "You? Will go along with me?"

"Yeap."

"You will follow me to find a girl whom I'm not even sure will accept me as a friend?"

"Yes."

"You're willing to go along with me to try and find Mulan and possibly get dismissed because of abandoning your duties?"

"Uh huh."

Shang gave a wry smile. "Thanks."

Xin Soong grinned. "No problem. After all, there might be some eligible girls in her village AND because I saved the emperor's five-year-old grandson from drowning, I get more privileges than the average officer."

Shang rolled his eyes. What came next threw him off completely. "Can we come along?" asked Ling and Yao in unison.

It jolted the normally calm captain as he fought from choking on his wine. Finally, he sputtered out. "You two? Come along? With us? To see Mulan?"

"Uh, yes, yes, yes and…yes?"

Chien Po looked wryly at his two friends. "Ling, Yao. This is a most delicate matter. It'd probably be more easily taken care of by only Captain Xin Soong and Captain Shang themselves."

Xin Soong took a thoughtful gulp of his wine. "Actually, it would probably be better if all three came."

Shang stared at him. "WHAT?"

"I mean it. It would probably make you less nervous. And they could probably give more helpful suggestions." Xin Soong gave them a meaningful glance.

Chien Po smiled a little. "It would be nice to see Mulan again."

Shang, looking at Yao and Ling's grins, seeing how his own old friend was grinning, sighed. "If I said no, you'd still come along, wouldn't you?"

He received larger grins as a reply.

"Fine. But we leave EARLY tomorrow morning."

What else was there to do except…

-

"YEEEEEEESSSS!"

-

* * *

-

True to his words, Shang was ready to leave an hour before the sun rose. The gang of three had heard 'Ping' mention that the village 'he' lived in was about a day's ride on horseback from the Imperial City. Xin Soong, after obtaining leave for a few days, arrived on an Imperial mare named Suei. A bag, containing a few personal items, hung from the saddle as the man dismounted.

"Everyone ready to go?"

Shang was checking the halter on his own white stallion. "Two of them are getting the horses. One is still trying to pry his own eyelids open."

"No need to guess who that one is."

Chien Po and Yao turned the corner with three grayish white horses in hand. Xin Soong whistled. "Imperial steeds as well?"

Chien Po replied modestly, "A gift from the emperor as a token of his appreciation."

Yao looked around impatiently as he loaded the horses with their stuff. "Is Ling up yet?"

"Do you see a lanky, dreamy eyed looking oaf here?"

"Point taken. I'll go wake him up."

Half an hour later found Ling wide awake.

-

Well, as wide-awake as anyone could be with a black eye.

-

"Next time, get Chien Po to wake me up. At least, he doesn't HIT me!" he'd complained while glaring at Yao who was looking rather proud of himself and his fist. Xin Soong mounted Suei with a sigh.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_…

Shang was already on his stallion, anxious to get moving. "Well, let's go!"

And with that, five horses cantered off at a healthy pace to Mulan's village.

Along the way, Chien Po patiently tried to settle his stomach by munching on a _pau_ he'd bought last night. Although a bit stale, Chien Po decided it would suffice for breakfast. Yao and Ling were trying to hit each other and so didn't bother about such trivial things as eating. Shang was busy rehearsing what he was going to do.

Ego didn't and couldn't matter now. He wasn't about to grovel for her love, that was true. But he wasn't about to barge in there, demanding for her hand in friendship, much less marriage. Shang let out a sigh. Xin Soong, who'd been whistling a tune, glanced at his friend and shook his head. Courting women shouldn't be so hard on men. Then again, it was usually their parents who decided on whom they married.

Xin Soong figured since General Li had passed away, Shang would reluctantly get married to please his mother. He still remembered that Shang had promised himself once, after seeing Xin Soong so miserable at the age of 15 about an arranged marriage, that he himself, Li Shang wouldn't get married. Ever!

Of course, even after Xin Soong got out of the marriage because of his army career, Shang still vowed never to get married. Who'd have thought he would meet the girl he wanted to marry in the army? Even Xin Soong was skeptical but he knew his friend wouldn't lie about such things. Shang never did joke about things like love and what not.

Deciding now wasn't the time to poke fun at his friend's moping, Xin Soong concentrated on trying to break up Yao and Ling's rough housing. "Hey, knock it off! You're gonna fall off those horses pretty soon!"

They didn't seem to listen but they did stop trying to pull each other's hair. Chien Po, who'd been at the back, rode up beside Shang. "Captain? You look…very disturbed. A chant may do you good."

At that, everyone cringed except for Xin Soong who looked puzzled. "No, no thank you, Chien Po."

Xin Soong suddenly had a thought and grinned. "Hey! Ling! Yao!"

The two turned their heads.

"I bet you a bag of silver I can beat the both of you in a race on horseback!"

Ling let out a haughty "Ha!"

"You're on, big mouth!"

Xin Soong rode Suei beside them. "The one who reaches that tall cherry blossom tree there wins. GO!"

Three horses sped off leaving both Shang and Chien Po coughing. "Xin Soong is very enthusiastic about the whole trip."

Shang smirked. "Give him a chance to meet a few girls and he'll be enthusiastic about licking your feet."

"How long have you known him?"

"All of my life. We grew up together and went through the academy together. After graduating, he went to the east while I remained here. During the war, there were a few letters between us. It was a surprise seeing him here. Told me he'd been transferred to the Imperial City under General Tong's orders. Probably because he couldn't stand that smart mouthed friend of mine."

Chien Po nodded. "It is clear you're almost as close as brothers."

Shang smiled wryly. "My own brother is young enough to pass for my son. He's only five."

"Then you will have to try and bring your brother up as the General would have." At the thought of his lost father, Shang bowed his head. Chien Po kept respectfully silent. He could see that the captain was in pain and wondered if he'd said the right thing.

"I'm sorry, captain."

"That's alright. I've been telling myself that for the past days now." He looked away, trying to gain control of his feelings. Their horses trotted on and when Shang looked up, he saw Xin Soong looking smug.

"What happened?"

"Suei made them eat her dust," he said simply as he stroked the mare's mane. Chien Po looked in Ling and Yao's direction. They were scowling as they counted out some silver and poured it into the bag. With a grunt that almost sounded like a curse, Yao handed Xin Soong the bag. Taking it, he grinned. "I suggest we rest here. Their horses and Suei probably need a rest as well."

Shang looked at the sky. It was nearing afternoon. "One hour."

Chien Po dismounted and took up a yoga position under a shady tree. The rest also sat under the tree, while their horses grazed freely on the grass. Shang took a gulp of water from his water bag. Ling was lazily making circles in the grass with his finger while Yao tried to make Xin Soong give him some money back. ("The bet was a bag of silver." "You said who reached the tree! Suei didn't REACH the tree." "Yes, she did!")

Finally, Shang snapped, "Give it a rest, Yao. Xin Soong, give him at least a quarter of the silver. I've got a headache listening to the both of you."

Ling raised an eyebrow. "Someone's feeling touchy."

"Aw, he's just nervous about meeting Mulan," said Yao as he poured the silver Xin Soong had reluctantly given into his pocket.

"I am not."

Against his better judgment, Xin Soong grinned. "Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am…" Shang trailed off realizing how childish he sounded. "All right, all right, I am! You happy now?"

The sergeant smirked.

"I don't even have a valid excuse to go and see her, much less talk to her." He groaned. "I'm doomed."

Xin Soong laughed. "Hey, I'm sure Mulan would want to see you with or without an excuse!" He, as usual, whacked his buddy on the back, sending the captain into a coughing fit. After Shang stopped coughing, he fired his friend a glare. Xin Soong shrugged apologetically.

Chien Po opened his eyes, feeling it was too futile to try and meditate here. "It wouldn't be proper to just walk into the Fa's home and ask to see Mulan."

Shang nodded. "Exactly."

"That never stopped me!"

Everyone flashed Ling a look. Yao guffawed loudly. "Sure! Then, he'd get thrown out, face first into the dirt!" Ling scowled.

Xin Soong then had a flash of 'brilliance'. Getting up, he rummaged through Ling's bag that was hanging on his horse.

"HEY! That's mine!"

Ignoring him, Xin Soong took out a helmet with an "Ah-HAH!"

Walking back to the group, he tossed Ling's helmet to Shang. Catching it, Shang gave his friend a look that seemed to ask if Xin Soong had gone delirious. "A helmet?"

"MY helmet? Hello?"

"Okay, LING'S helmet. What about it?"

"Return. Her. Helmet."

They all grinned with the exception of Li Shang.

"But she left her helmet with her horse."

Everyone groaned. "Don't you get it? This is an excuse to go see her!" exclaimed an exasperated Ling.

"Even I knew that…Man, this guy's a lost cause for romance…" muttered Yao.

Shang shot him a glare then looked uncertainly at his friend. "This is going to make me look…look-"

"Desperate?" volunteered Yao.

"Pathetic?" said Ling.

This time, both Xin Soong and Shang gave them looks that could kill.

"That would be your best option, Captain Li." Said Chien Po with an admonishing look at his friends.

Sighing, Shang tossed the helmet back to Ling. "Keep it first. We better get going if we want to make it to her village by today."

Getting up, he went over to his stallion, leaving the rest still sitting on the ground. Xin Soong wore a triumphant smile that sat well on his face. Ling and Yao grinned while Chien Po sighed.

"Ah, love."

-

* * *

-

By nightfall, the five companions made it to a village. "Is this the place?"

"It should be. Either that or her village is farther down." Remarked Yao as he looked around. It was quiet except for some music and chatter from the small inn and tavern nearby. Ling, who wanted to go and have a drink in the tavern, pleaded with them to stop for the night.

"Let's just ask for directions in the morning!"

Xin Soong looked at Shang. It was his decision. "The road can easily mislead us at night."

Considering that for a while, Shang nodded. "We'll stop here for the night then. One more day's delay won't hurt." Leaving their horses at the stable, the five men walked in.

A pretty waitress came up to them. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Ling, before anyone could stop him, flashed her a smile he thought to be charming. "Yeah. Give us some wine and rooms for the night."

The girl, who looked about 14, blushed a light red. "Um, please sit down. I'll have someone bring you some wine." She sped off.

Yao looked disgustedly at him. "You have no shame."

"What?!"

Sighing, they sat themselves down as a burly man brought over some wine. "Excuse me, could we speak to the owner of this inn?"

"You're talking to him."

"We need five rooms for tonight. Are there enough rooms?"

"Yes, yes, we do. After you've finished drinking, I will have my daughter show you to your rooms."

Ling grinned. "Of course." Shang fired him a warning glare as the innkeeper looked on rather suspiciously.

Once again, the five sat in their chairs and drank. There was lively music being played and the chatter of the men around them reminded them of the Imperial City. Shang had not much of an appetite and went to find someone to take him to his room. "Your name, sir?"

"Captain Li Shang."

The innkeeper then introduced his daughter-in-law, Wen Yung, a lady who seemed to be in her thirties. "Please show Captain Li to his room."

The lady bowed and beckoned for him to follow her. Once upstairs, it was quiet and after walking for some time past some closed doors, she stopped. "Your room, sir."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Wen Yung looked curiously at him. "If you don't mind, sir, you seem worried about something. Something even wine cannot erase for a few hours."

Shang shook his head with a wry smile. "You see much, Madam Wen. I am worried. What about I cannot say."

"Of course. But should it be a matter of the heart, you shouldn't have much to worry about. You seem like a nice man. I hope the young lady who you seek, sees the same."

"I'm not sure if she will. I doubt it very much."

"Does this young lady know you?"

He smirked. "I'm afraid so."

"Ah, then do not be so doubtful. For if she sees what I see, then you will find yourself happily married soon enough."

"Yung?"

"Up here, dear."

A tall man that was probably in his thirties as well came up. Wen Yung's husband eyed him suspiciously. "What're you doing up here?"

"Just showing Captain Li, his room."

Shang bowed. The man seemed to relax at that. A captain had obviously been taught to respect men and women alike.

The man nodded. "It's not good for you to be standing so long, dear. Not when you're with child."

Shang looked surprised then smiled. "Congratulations, sir, Madam Wen."

Both smiled warmly. "Thank you. Now, good night, Captain Li."

"Good night." Shang watched Wen Yung beaming at her husband who held her in his arms as they walked off. It seemed to give him comfort. And with that, he walked into his room, feeling a little less nervous than before.

-

* * *

-

Shang got up early as he was used to doing. Climbing out of bed, he did his stretches and pulled on a loose shirt. (Y'know, the one he was wearing during first day of training?) After tying up his hair into the usual style, he put on his black shoes and quietly pushed open his door. Going downstairs, Shang realized that there were actually several men slumped across tables and lying on the floor, as a result of being drunk.

It came to no surprise that Ling had a cup in his hand and was slumped in his chair while Yao was on the floor, snoring. Rolling his eyes, he stepped outside. It had always been part of Shang's routine and go through some martial arts moves in the morning.

The air was fresh and the sun was half hidden behind some clouds. Breathing in deeply, he walked to a corner and slowly started sparring with an invisible partner. This seemed familiar and then, he saw himself punch Ping in the eye.

Stopping abruptly, he dropped to the ground and put a hand to his head. How on earth could he face the girl he hit and punished? How could he even think of asking her to marry him when he'd tortured her?

Shang groaned, unaware that someone had sat on the ground beside him.

"Are you punishing yourself again?" asked Xin Soong.

"How can I do this?"

"You love her." answered his friend in such a simple tone that Shang felt irritated.

"I know that. But…"

"I repeat, you love her. And that should be enough to make you ride straight to her home and ask her to marry you."

"Xin Soong, I hit her. I gave her a black eye in training. I, I hurt her. I almost killed her. Would you be willing to marry a person who almost ended your life?"

"Shang, I think you underestimate Fa Mulan's ability to understand."

"What do you mean I underestimate her?"

Xin Soong looked straight at him. "Do you think she didn't know that if she were revealed, she would be killed? She should understand that you had to make a decision between the law and her. Don't tell me you really wanted to kill her?"

Shang hesitated. At that, Xin Soong gave him an incredulous look.

"You really-"

"No. How could I? When she was kneeling in the snow like that?" Shang still remembered how she looked like a cherry blossom that just bloomed in winter. Pink against the cold, white snow. So delicate looking yet enduring. How could he destroy such a flower?

Xin Soong seemed to read his thoughts and grinned. "Chien Po told me he caught a glimpse of disappointment on her face when you, well, when you gave her that compliment."

Shang groaned.

-

_You, you fight good. _

_- _

"What was I thinking?"

Xin Soong grinned even wider. "You were never good with words anyway."

"You really think she'll even accept me?"

"I don't know but the only way to find out, as Chien Po said yesterday, is to go and find her."

Shang nodded. "Xin Soong, I really appreciate you coming with me."

Xin Soong grinned as he got up. Sticking out a hand to help Shang up, he said, "I'll make sure you remember that next time I need help."

Soon, everyone was awake and at breakfast. Shang had gone to ask where Fa Mulan lived and to pay for the lodgings. As he came and sat down, everyone looked at him expectantly.

"First, all four of you owe me money. So, pay up right now. I know you three have enough money."

"I was hoping he'd forget," muttered Ling to Yao as they handed him the money.

"Xin Soong, your share please." Shang stuck out his hand.

"What happened to you're-my-best-friend, I –appreciate-you and all that?"

"You stay, you pay."

Grumbling, Xin Soong pulled out his share.

"Mulan lives near here. Apparently this is the main part of her village but she lives on a small farm some miles away. We'll be there in 15 minutes if we leave soon."

Through a mouthful of dim sum, Xin Soong said lazily. "Mulan will still be there even if you go when you're aged fifty."

Ling smirked. "But will she still be available by then?"

"Aah!" said Xin Soong, Yao and Chien Po in perfect unison.

Shang was far from amused. "Fine. I'll go alone."

They all grinned. Ling took out the helmet and handed it to Shang. He looked at it, his face the picture of doubt. It was obvious and everyone groaned silently. With a tired sigh, Ling sat up, swallowed his mouthful and spoke. "You'll never know unless you ask."

Chien Po, as he picked up some dim sum with his chopsticks, also offered his comment. "Don't think so much. Just let your heart decide."

Yao downed some tea and said what Xin Soong had been saying all along. "If you love her, go find her."

Xin Soong looked at his friend. "We've been saying all this for the past days. Now are you just going to stand there?"

With a half smile and a nod, Shang spun on his heels and walked out the door. When they heard horse's hooves clatter on the stone path and out the inn's gate, all four breathed a sigh of relief. Xin Soong, with a grin, raised his cup of tea.

"To Shang. May he invite us to his wedding when he marries Fa Mulan!"

The gang of three raised their cups as well and together they toasted Shang and Mulan.

-

* * *

-

A/N: I admit, it's not nine people, and it's not about a ring. BUT it does emphasize on the friendship of five men. And it is a sort of quest. Not to destroy but to try and find the girl of Shang's dreams and return her helmet. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I'm just emphasizing on the spirit of friendship here. (Okay, I'm getting mushy…)


	2. The Fellowship Finds Love

**The Fellowship of The Helmet 2: The Fellowship Finds Love **

As Shang rode up to Mulan's home, his friends were still at the inn, drinking and trying to guess how he was doing. They were the only ones there as the rest of the regulars were working. The innkeeper and his family were in the kitchen getting some food ready.

"I'm betting he's chickened out and on his way back here!" guffawed Ling.

Chien Po shook his head. "Love gives us courage. He'll do it."

Yao smirked. "Think he'll come back here?"

"I doubt it very much, Yao." Grinned Xin Soong.

"Isn't that unfair?" pondered Ling. "I mean, we traveled with him, encouraged him all the way and then, he goes off."

"Sounds like what our own parents went through." That reminded Chien Po of his family and he sighed. "I miss home."

Ling cupped his chin in his hand and looked lazily at his cup. Although he was loath to admit it, he too was getting homesick.

"Don't you have a home to miss?" asked Yao towards Xin Soong.

Xin Soong smiled. "I just saw my family a week ago when I got back from the east. General Tong recommended me to be part of the Imperial Army that's stationed in the city. So, I should be closer to my family. I see no reason to be homesick."

Chien Po sighed remembering his family. "I miss my brothers and sisters the most. Good old Ren Xing always made the best dumplings in the village."

Yao grinned. He and Chien Po were from the same village. "And then, she'd catch you taking one! Who'd have thought you could run that fast!" Chien Po laughed.

"My brother and me used to race each other all the time." Said Xin Soong suddenly. "He's only 15. If all goes well, I'll see him in another two or three years."

"Another guard for the Forbidden City?"

Xin Soong smiled and if you looked carefully, there was a trace of pride in his expression. "Yeah. Little squirt's better than me, I have to admit."

"Since Tough Guy won't be coming back here anytime soon, why don't we get a head start and go on home?"

Chien Po finished up his fourth cup of tea. "I agree with Yao. We're all obviously homesick."

Xin Soong leaned back into his chair. "You guys can go. I think I'll stay here one more day, visit my friend's fiancée then go back to the Imperial City."

"Where is your hometown anyway?"

"A village three days on horseback from the Imperial City. We used to live in the city herself but when my father retired, he bought a house in one of the quiet villages outside the city."

"Come on, we better see if our horses are all right to travel today." Nodding, Ling followed Yao and Chien Po out. Xin Soong was left drinking his tea, his eyes closed deep in thought.

A soft cough alerted him. When he looked up, he saw a young lady of seventeen smiling back at him. She wore a plain light green dress and had her hair loose. Her smile was sweet and her eyes bright. She looked like the picture of maidenly grace.

"Are you going to finish that? Or do you want it for another year or so?" This was asked with a smirk, not a sweet smile.

_Looks can be SO deceiving_…

"Why, actually, I was about to order a refill. I plan to stay for another day or so." He gave her a smug grin and handed her his empty cup. Pouting, she took the cup and went off.

He sniggered to himself. What he didn't expect was the girl coming back with a smile on her face, so sweet, it almost made him wonder if she was real. "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day." And she shuffled off.

Raising an eyebrow, Xin Soong looked suspiciously at the tea. It looked like tea. Xin Soong took the cup and sniffed it. A strangely familiar smell. He put a finger into it then tasted the liquid. Xin Soong grimaced. Soy sauce with extra salt! _I knew it! _

Smiling sneakily, he poured the tea onto the ground. Then, with a loud cry, he tumbled to the ground, making sure the cup rolled away. Using his training knowledge, Xin Soong slowed his breathing and pulse. Closing his eyes, he waited.

Few minutes went by and Xin Soong fought to keep from smiling as the girl shrieked in fear. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" murmured the girl softly. She checked the pulse by his neck. He heard her footsteps hurry away and began to grin to himself…

-

Then yelled and sat up as hot tea spilled onto his face.

-

After clawing at his face for a while, he felt a cold rag on his face. The cold cloth soothed his skin. When he was able to look again, he saw the same girl kneeling by him with a teapot by her side and the rag in her hand.

"I'm not all that stupid, you know. But I do know what it's like having hot tea spilled onto one's skin."

"I have no idea whether to thank you or complain to your father."

The girl laughed. "My father?! That would be impossible. He lives in the Imperial City."

Xin Soong took the rag and held it to his cheek. "Then why are YOU here punishing me?"

She grinned. "I came to help my uncle. And to try and see if I can find more freedom here."

"So, you're the innkeeper's niece? Why didn't I see you yesterday?"

"I was in the kitchen helping to cook. I caught a look at you and your friends though. My cousin, Yun Cyn told me that the man with the big nose was quite charming to her."

Xin Soong laughed. "Ling?! Charming?!" More rich laughter.

The girl couldn't help but chuckle as well. They calmed down soon after.

"I am Xin Soong. And I had the pleasure of being scalded by?"

She smiled. "Shu Fang."

Xin Soong smirked. "You don't sound or act gentle or sweet. Although you certainly look that way."

In spite of herself, Shu Fang grinned. "I only act like that when people irritate me, sir."

"Ah. Then-"

Suddenly a voice called out. "Shu Fang! Is everything all right?"

"Yes! I'm coming!" Taking the teapot and cloth back, she stood up and smiled at him. "I'll see you again soon, Xin Soong?"

"But of course." She walked off. Getting up from the floor, he sat back at the table, suddenly getting the urge to stay for at least another week.

-

* * *

-

Yao and Ling sighed as they combed out their horses tangled manes out. Chien Po was busy combing out his horse's tails. "Wonder where I'm gonna put Long (dragon) when I get home." wondered Ling absentmindedly.

"The way your mother's afraid of large animals? I think he'd be better off as meat."

"I am not about to kill Long just because my mother doesn't like him."

"It's either him or you."

Ling said no more and continued grooming the horse. Yao finished and tossed his brush aside. "Wonder what else is there to see in town."

Ling's head came up with a grin. "You wanna go see?"

Chien Po raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed to leave today?"

"We will! Just as soon as we explore!" Chien Po knew that nothing could deter them. They had this steely-eyed look they got whenever they came up with a 'wonderful' idea.

So, the gang of three headed off into town. It was bustling with activity and everyone had something to do. Although definitely not as busy as the Imperial City, Chien Po found it comfortable especially after finding a stand selling 'char siew pau' or rather buns stuffed with pieces of barbecued pork. Next to Sweet and Pungent Shrimp, it was his favourite snack. Ling was busy ogling pretty girls that walked along with their chaperones. Yao was busy trying to keep Ling from being fed any parasol by over protective mothers.

-

"THIEF! HELP!"

-

Everyone spun around to see two girls shrieking as a scruffy looking boy ran through the crowd with a small silk bag in his hand. Thinking quickly, Chien Po put his bulk in the boy's path. By the time the thief saw that Chien Po was in the way and tried to run in the opposite direction, he found two more road blocks in the form of Ling and Yao.

It was a matter of minutes before Yao had the boy in a headlock while Ling retrieved the bag. Chien Po took the boy by his collar and raised him about two feet in the air. He looked around twelve. Chien Po frowned at him. "Did you know what you did?"

"Please, sir! I only needed some money to feed my sister and myself. Please! I'm all my sister has. Please…" Chien Po felt himself soften and lowered the boy just as the two young ladies came up. They looked rather well off.

"Thank you, sirs!" One of them, in pink, glared at the boy. "We'll see what the town council does with you!"

"If you don't mind, miss," began Chien Po in his calm tone. "Maybe you would consent to just let the boy go. He stole your purse because he needed food. For him and his sister."

Yao and Ling looked at him wide eyed. The other girl wearing a light yellow dress put a hand to her mouth. "Is this true?" she asked addressing the boy. He nodded slowly. It was clear he was frightened.

The first girl crossed her arms. "He may be lying, Qing Yuan."

Yao and Ling stepped up. "The only way to prove that is if he shows us that he has a sister." Said Yao sensibly.

"Lead us to your sister and we may sort this whole thing out. No tricks." Warned Ling.

With Chien Po's hand still on his shoulder, the twelve-year-old led them to a small hut on some abandoned land. The two young ladies put handkerchiefs to their noses. Even Yao wrinkled his nose at the smell. But what shocked them all was that two children were able to live here. Going into the hut, they saw a little girl, looking just as scruffy as her brother.

She stood up when she saw the group behind the boy. "Brother? Who are these people?"

The boy ran to his sister. "Don't worry. We'll be alright." He turned to Chien Po. "Won't we?"

Chien Po in turn, looked at the young ladies. The girl in pink had a look of sympathy on her pale face. "Huan Yue. Surely we don't need to send the poor thing against the council…" said Qing Yuan softly.

Huan Yue shook her head and knelt to meet the girl face to face. "How old are you?"

"Eight, miss."

Huan Yue rubbed her hand softly against the girl's cheek. When she looked, her hand was covered in light dirt. "Sister."

"Yes, Huan Yue?"

"We're going to help them. I doubt if Aunt Lien will object." She looked at the boy. "What are you and your sister's name?"

"I'm Sying. My sister is Jia Li."

"Follow us, Sying. Along with your sister."

She turned to the gang of three and bowed to them. "You've helped me and my sister a great deal. It would be a pleasure if you joined us for tea." Ling and Yao grinned at each other. Chien Po was about to decline when Qing Yuan smiled.

"That isn't a request. You will follow us as well." And with that, the two girls led the way with Sying and Jia Li behind them.

The gang of three followed, half believing that this had happened in only one morning.

-

* * *

-

_Where are those three anyway? _Thought Xin Soong as he went out to the mini stables where the horses were kept. He spotted their horses. _Okay, they haven't left yet…must have gone out somewhere into town. _Xin Soong rolled his eyes. "Typical." He muttered as he went back into the inn.

It was lunchtime and some people had already come into the tavern/inn for food and drink. Collecting his and the gang of three's bags, he went to see if he could get a room for the night. To his pleasant surprise, he saw Shu Fang. "Excuse me, Lady Shu Fang." Wide eyed, Shu Fang spun around.

She grinned to see that it was him. "I am not of noble birth, sir. You may call me by my name."

He nodded with a slight smile. "Of course. Could you show me a room? I'm going to spend another night here."

Shu Fang smiled brightly. "Uncle? Xin Soong…I mean, this gentleman wishes to take a room for the night."

"Could you show him the room please? I need to help your aunt cook as well!"

She turned towards him. "Follow me."

"To the ends of the world and back if you wish."

Shu Fang laughed. "Just to your room."

They walked up the stairs talking. Xin Soong found her rather bright and full of life. She didn't chatter endlessly but certainly knew what she talked about. Finally, they reached one room.

"Your room, Captain Xin Soong."

"Thank you, Shu Fang." She bowed then was about to go when Xin Soong stopped her.

"Um, you said you'd like to hear about the East, right?"

"I did."

"Well, I could tell you more later, if you wish."

She blushed unexpectedly. "That would be nice. Yes, I would like that."

Xin Soong smiled. "Then, I will come down and see if you're not busy."

Shu Fang bowed with a big smiled and hurried downstairs. Xin Soong entered his room and dumped the bags onto the floor. Flopping onto the bed, he started to wonder if he would find someone. Probably not. His father had once said that marriage was something for parents to decide on. Even men were no exception.

Xin Soong's dad's marriage had also been an arranged one. Xin Soong would often find himself wondering if his mother truly felt love for his father. Maybe friendship but love? He had a sneaking suspicion she didn't. Madam Hong, his mother understood when Xin Soong had been upset because of the arranged marriage. It was her who'd help change Xin Soong's father's mind.

His brother, Shen Shing, had a few more years to go before anyone thought about setting him up for a marriage. Lucky stiff, thought Xin Soong half enviously. Although he was off the hook because of his career, Xin Soong was still pestered, in a well-meaning way, by his parents about when he would get married. Xin Soong knew they wouldn't understand if he said he needed to find the one he loved first. So, he just kept silent. Some hours passed and it was soon afternoon.

Deciding he needed to do something other than lie on his bed and daydream, Xin Soong went downstairs. His eyes searched for Shu Fang but couldn't see her anywhere. Deciding it couldn't hurt to ask, he saw Shu Fang's cousin, Yun Cyn, wiping some tables.

"Excuse me but have you seen Shu Fang?"

She smiled. "She went out to see some friends. But don't worry, she'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

Yun Cyn nodded and went on with her work. _Well, might as well wait. _Suddenly he remembered Shang and the gang of three. _Where are they?_

-

* * *

-

"Imagine, Shu Fang! From a scruffy looking urchin to this pretty girl!" declared Qing Yuan happily. Her sister eyed Jia Li critically then added another hair comb. Stepping back, she admired her handiwork, namely Jia Li's hair.

Sying and his sister had been welcomed graciously into Huan Yue and Qing Yuan's temporary home. After being cleaned up and fitted in new clothes, Sying was patiently sitting on a chair, looking at pictures while Jia Li's hair was being styled by Qing Yuan.

Shu Fang smiled seeing the eight-year-old girl look enthusiastically at herself in the mirror. "And you say those three men helped you get your purse back?"

"Yes! They were most polite!"

Shu Fang recognized them and was reminded of Xin Soong. _I better get back soon if I want to see him. _"So, what are they like?"

Huan Yue turned around and grinned. "Why? Are you interested in them?"

Shu Fang let out a laugh. "Please! YOU met them in the market place. Not me!"

Qing Yuan smiled. "I thought the big one was very sweet towards us."

Huan Yue smiled. "Well, dear sister, we'll know soon enough if Aunt Lien sees them fit to have tea with us."

Another girl came rushing in. She was Lin An, Huan Yue and Qing Yuan's cousin. "Oh, Jia Li! You look adorable!"

"Thank you, Miss An."

Sying grinned. He began to talk quietly with his sister while An turned to the girls. She was quite pretty and shorter than almost everyone by an inch or two. Although short was acceptable in Chinese culture, An was way too short for her self-esteem's good. "Mama says they're polite even if that short one turns red in the face often. We can have tea with them provided she goes along."

Qing Yuan frowned. "Meaning no disrespect to Aunt Lien but does she REALLY have to come? I mean, we can take care of ourselves, you know."

An shrugged. "You know mama. But I guess if Shu Fang goes then, she shouldn't mind. After all, it'll only be in the garden." Aunt Lien, as all the three girls knew, trusted Shu Fang the most.

Huan Yue turned liquid eyes onto her friend. "Please, Shu Fang?"

Her sister went next. "Pleease?!"

An came along. "Pretty pleeease?!"

Shu Fang's eyes grew round as she found herself the attention of all three girls. All three were pulling pouts worthy of Chinese operas. She couldn't help but laugh. "All right! Stop! I'll go along!"

The three girls grinned. "I knew she couldn't resist that pout!" said Huan Yue. Shu Fang sighed and with her elbow on her knee, dropped her chin into her hand.

_Well, I guess tales of the East will have to wait until later… _

Outside, the gang of three fidgeted under the scrutiny of Aunt Lien, a woman who had a plumpish figure but an understanding air around her.

However, this air of understanding was disturbed by a look of suspicion. Even peaceful Chien Po couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. All the woman did was stare at them as if they were undercover spies about to kill her daughter and her nieces. It was all Yao could do to keep from hitting himself unconscious so he wouldn't have to look at her in the eye. Ling glanced left and right looking for any signs of rescue. Chien Po chanted silently in his head. All three breathed a sigh of relief as the girls came out.

"Mama…please..." said An softly.

"Aunt Lien? Shu Fang said she'd come along with us. So you don't have to trouble yourself." Said Huan Yue sweetly. Qing Yuan nodded in agreement. Aunt Lien tapped her finger against her chin then nodded.

"Very well. I trust," she turned her eyes to the gang of three who were silently jubilant. "That the young men will be respectable."

"Oh, of course, Madam Lin."

"Nothing but respect for them!" supplied Ling cheerfully. Yao elbowed him as Aunt Lien raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll follow us, please." Said An pointedly. Sying and his sister were still in the room, being kept busy by paintings and portraits of the Lins'.

The gang of three gratefully said their goodbyes and hurried after the girls. As they reached the garden, they saw a quaint stone table with stools surrounding it. There were already cups and a teapot on the table, waiting. "After you." Said Yao politely.

An smiled at him. "Thank you." Yao felt himself go all warm inside.

Her cousins and Shu Fang followed. The gang of three seated themselves opposite them, making sure that Shu Fang saw that. "So, tell me. What names do my cousins' heroes go by?" asked An.

"I'm Yao."

"I am Chien Po."

"While I," he grinned at the ladies. "Am Ling."

Huan Yue put her hand on the table. "Really…" Ling looked straight at her. Her face seemed to dare him to do something completely unorthodox.

Yao had his hand on Ling's collar and pulled him back sharply. "Ow!"

"Do something impolite and you'll get us thrown out, you idiot!" muttered Yao.

Chien Po on the other hand was answering Qing Yuan's question. "Me and Yao are from a village in Nanyang province. Ling, on the other hand lives near Louyang."

"Such far away places? What are you doing here then?"

"It's a long story…"

While Chien Po, Ling and Yao recounted their adventure, (omitting their dressing as women) Shu Fang half listened. She was itching to go back to the inn. Soon, the afternoon wore on and the gang of three had been at the girls' house for nearly two hours. Deciding the girls wanted to be alone with them, Shu Fang caught Huan Yue's eye and took her aside.

"Excuse me, Huan Yue but I need to go back to the inn. My uncle must be swamped by now."

"But if you go then THEY have to go, and I wanted to hear about their life in their villages!"

Shu Fang thought for a while then grinned. "Tell them to go the inn. After they leave, tell them to wait outside. Then I'll tell Aunt Lien I'm taking three of you to the inn. We go outside, the boys are waiting…you see where I'm going?"

Huan Yue smiled craftily. "Perfectly." She went over to the table and explained.

Ling interrupted. "Wait! If I'm not mistaken, there's only ONE inn in this town, right?"

"Yes. And Shu Fang's uncle runs it."

Ling grinned widely along with his friends. "What a coincidence! We're staying THERE for…"

Yao cut in. "A week or so." Chien Po's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, yes, a week." Said Ling with a few nods thrown in. Chien Po pursed his lips together disapprovingly. Then couldn't help but nod at Qing Yuan's smile.

"Well, then. Let's go! And then we can ALL go to the inn." Grinning they carried it out. Saying a polite goodbye to Aunt Lien, the gang of three made their exit. And waited just a few steps from the house gates. Aunt Lien then gave her approval for Shu Fang to take her girls out. And with that, they walked through town to the inn.

An walked with Yao, both blushing while Ling kept on grinning because Huan Yue was walking beside him, VERY willingly. And behind them were Chien Po and Qing Yuan smiling brightly. Shu Fang completed the procession, smiling in amusement at the couples' antics. Once they reached the inn, Xin Soong was outside walking his horse through the courtyard.

"HEY! Xin Soong! Guess what happened in town today!"

Not really seeing the young ladies who were with them, Xin Soong came closer with Suei's reins in his hands. The patient mare walked along obediently. "You bought new dresses and hair combs to dress up for the matchmaker?"

Ling scowled. "NO! Ahem. This," gesturing towards his walking partner. "Is Huan Yue."

Xin Soong smiled and bowed respectfully. "An honour to meet you."

Yao and Chien Po came up next and introduced 'their' girls. Xin Soong couldn't help but grin. "No wonder you were out the whole afternoon…" He trailed off when he saw Shu Fang coming up. As she got nearer and saw Xin Soong, she smiled.

"Good evening, Xin Soong."

He bowed. "Shu Fang. I was wondering where you were."

The gang of three and their girls practically saw sparks flying and headed into the inn with throat clearings, snickering and backward looks.

"I was with my friends. Apparently YOUR friends helped Huan Yue and her sister get their stolen money back. And helped a poor street boy and his sister."

Xin Soong raised an eyebrow. "Quite the heroes."

"Ling was, well, quite charming…"

Xin Soong gave her a look that asked her if she was serious.

"Too charming."

He laughed. "Let me put Suei into the stable then perhaps, you would care to hear a story about the East? You seemed interested when we last spoke."

"And I was." She winked and went inside. After leaving Suei in the comfortable stable, Xin Soong entered the inn. He saw everyone seated at a far table, all of them talking and laughing. There were two seats left, obviously for him and Shu Fang. He sat himself between Ling and the empty seat.

An got up with a smile and went to speak with Shu Fang's uncle. After a minute, he nodded and An returned with Shu Fang, She plunked her friend on the empty seat then delicately sat by Yao. And with that, the afternoon and evening was spent talking, sharing stories, laughing, talking some more, laughing some more (most of them at Yao's expense. It often resulted in Yao stepping on Ling's foot).

They all got to know each other and for the first time since she came, Shu Fang felt free.

Especially when Xin Soong's hand brushed against her own sometimes. And he didn't take his hand away.

It was a nice feeling.

-

* * *

-

"That was a great dinner, Mulan."

She smiled. "My mother made it."

"You helped."

Mulan bowed. "Thank you, kind sir."

Shang laughed. He'd stayed for dinner with the Fas'. All his doubts seemed strange and rather far away now. Mulan had made him feel welcome and although Shang still hadn't told her how he felt, it felt good just to be with her and talk with her. Now that he knew she was a girl, he still kept a respectful distance. Mulan looked towards the sky. It was slowly turning to night but still too light for any stars to show themselves.

"So, did you come alone?"

Shang's eyes nearly popped out. He'd forgotten all about his friends. Knowing that Mulan was like a sister to the gang of three, he grinned. He knew it would make her happy to see them. "No. I came with Xin Soong, my old friend. And some old friends of your own."

She looked at him in surprise. "Who?"

"Oh, Ling, Yao and Chien Po. I could bring you to visit them. If you want, that is."

She smiled brightly. "I'll go ask my parents." A few minutes later, with a promise not to come back late, she came out. "Let's go! I already told them you'd be coming along."

Shang raised an eyebrow. "Are they fine with that?"

"I told them you would make sure I didn't robbed or worse since it's getting dark. After all, a girl riding a horse on a lonely road is an easy catch." Mulan said this with a sly grin. Shang let out a laugh. China's heroine getting mugged? The robbers would probably find themselves lying flat on their backs before they even tried to take anything.

Soon, they made their way to the inn, talking and laughing along the way. It'd gotten dark and the lights from the houses and inn shone through the windows. Music was also playing in the inn. "You're all staying here?"

"Yeah."

Mulan smiled. "It's a nice place. The innkeeper's daughter used to come and play with me. I haven't seen Yue Ying since I came back."

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour before you came to return my helmet. Which is curious because I already took my helmet with me…"

Shang grinned sheepishly. Leading their horses in and tying the reins to two posts, they entered the inn. As soon as they went in, Mulan couldn't help but smile. "You didn't tell me that all four already met some young maidens here."

Shang blinked in surprise to see four girls at the table along with his friends. "I wasn't aware they had…"

"You think they want to be alone?" asked Mulan.

"Perhaps."

Mulan recognized An. Although she didn't know the girl, she'd seen her before. Her mother, Madam Lien sold cloth in town. Just then, Chien Po happened to turn around. He saw two very familiar faces. Both were grinning amusedly.

"Mulan! Captain Li!"

At that, everyone turned to see. And they all applauded. By now, everyone knew of Mulan's heroic deeds in the Imperial City. She grew red and Shang grinned even wider. Mulan bowed and made her way to the gang of three's table. Chien Po introduced them. "Everyone, this is Fa Mulan and Captain Li Shang. Both heroic and both our good friends!"

"I'll agree only with being your good friend." Said Mulan with a smile.

"And who are these, if I may ask?" asked Shang gesturing to the ladies.

Ling stood up at once. "Ahem! This is Huan Yue," She smiled and nodded her head. "Qing Yuan," Qing Yuan waved in response. "And An." She smiled. Xin Soong spoke up.

"And this is Shu Fang."

"Hi." Mulan grinned at them. "You must be Xin Soong. Shang told me a lot about you."

"Ah. Then he talks too much." Shang merely smiled coolly as Mulan laughed.

Shu Fang grinned. "Come sit down! We want to hear what it was like being the only girl in the army!"

"Not pleasant, I assure you!"

So, the ten almost adults sat and had dinner (except Mulan and Shang), compliments of Shu Fang's uncle. "In honour of Fa Mulan's return," he'd said with a big grin.

"We thought you wouldn't be coming back," said Xin Soong to Shang in a low tone.

"And not thank you for the helmet? Besides, you still owe me some money." Shang found himself being whacked on the back.

"My spine must be dislocated by now…" muttered Shang to himself.

Soon, after much laughter and stories, everyone realized the girls had to go. Huan Yue, Qing Yuan and An bid 'their' boys goodnight, promising to meet up again the next day. Even after only one night, the three girls knew they had found some special men. Shu Fang's uncle took them home. After waving goodbye, the gang of three decided to turn in. Naturally, they stayed at the inn. There were only two rooms and Yao had to share with Chien Po. They went to bed without another thought.

Shang accompanied Mulan home, giving Xin Soong and Shu Fang a little privacy. No one else was around as it was rather late. Shu Fang's cousins had gone out for the night for a wedding dinner. Shu Fang and Xin Soong saw Mulan and Shang ride off together (on separate horses of course).

"Captain Li intends to wed Mulan, doesn't he?"

Xin Soong looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "One can see that they are meant for each other. And that Captain Li paid most attention to Mulan than any of the girls."

"Did you want him to pay attention to you?"

She looked at him amusedly. "That is a rather personal question, Xin Soong."

"But it is your decision whether to answer it or not." Shu Fang smiled.

"I preferred someone else to pay attention to me."

"It isn't my business to ask who that someone might be, is it?"

"No."

Xin Soong grinned. "No, it is my business? Alright then. Who is that someone?"

Shu Fang hit him lightly on the arm, half laughing. "Sir, you are too incorrigible to be a captain of the Imperial Army."

"Why do you think they transferred me here? But don't change the subject. Who is that someone?"

Shu Fang smiled delicately and looked away, as if thinking. Without realizing it, Xin Soong had leaned nearer, in anticipation of her answer.

Of course, when she turned around sharply, his face was a mere half-inch away from her own. And they just sat there, their faces so close yet so far. (So to speak) Shu Fang had no idea what to do but had a strong longing to give him permission to kiss her. Xin Soong knew very well that if any part of his face so much as touched hers, he could get thrown out. But, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her eyes, her face. He ached to know what her lips felt like.

"Xin Soong," Shu Fang finally murmured. "Kiss me. Please."

Hesitantly, he did. It was only a few seconds then Shu Fang turned her head away. Xin Soong seemed to feel his face turn red. Both had no clue what to do. Suddenly, he felt the soft touch of Shu Fang's hand on his own. Turning towards her, she reached up and kissed him fully this time. Xin Soong's hand traveled up to touch her cheek while hers' went around his waist.

It was tempting to just sit there and kiss him for the entire night. But, she knew her uncle would be back soon. As well as Li Shang.

Reluctantly, she spoke in a whisper. "Xin Soong…my uncle will be back soon…" One last kiss, and the cold air touched the warm spot where Xin Soong's lips used to be. Shu Fang fell against him, and enjoyed the feeling of safety and warmth of Xin Soong's strong arms around her. He leaned his cheek against her hair.

"That was bold for a maiden." He finally said after a long silence.

"I only do that when I'm in love." He smiled and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just content."

Shu Fang smiled, then disentangled herself. As she stood up, there was a twinkle in her eye. "I have to go and clean up the kitchen. My uncle can't know that I've been kissing captains. You're lucky my cousins went out."

Xin Soong took her hand and kissed the back. "I'm lucky you didn't go."

She smiled. "Good night, Captain Xin Soong."

"Good night, Shu Fang." She left, pausing at the kitchen doorway to look at him. And with a smile, she went to her own room. Xin Soong smiled dreamily and stayed in the chair, marveling at how he could find such an amazing girl.

-

* * *

-

"Xin Soong is a colourful character."

Shang grinned. "More than you know. But he is my best friend."

"You must be very close."

"Yeah." They were near the Fa home. "I hope General Fa doesn't kill me for bringing his daughter home at such a late hour."

Mulan laughed. "You better not go in then."

"I'll be at the inn. If you want to see me or anything."

She grinned. "Of course I want to see you."

Realizing what she'd just said, Mulan blushed. Shang smiled. "I am honoured that China's heroine wishes to talk to me."

Mulan laughed. "Listen to yourself, Shang. You speak in such a courtly tone, it's as if you were brought up in the palace."

"Is that not how a man should address a lady?"

"I wouldn't know. But I do know that you don't speak so stiffly when you are among friends."

"And if you are speaking to the one you love?" he asked, in a low tone.

Mulan was surprised then blushed a deep red. "To the one you love, you should be free to say whatever you feel. But I've not been in love. Not till now."

Shang couldn't help but smile. "I speak then," he took her hand. "what I feel." Mulan smiled back at him. They were still on their horses. "I love you Mulan. With all my heart. The question is…do you?"

She didn't speak for a while. "You've only known me as Mulan for a short time. Are you sure you love Mulan or Ping?"

Shang couldn't help but laugh. "Me love a boy soldier?" He chuckled then looked at Mulan straight in the eye. "I admired Fa Ping for his perseverance, his skill. But I love Fa Mulan for her courage, her loyalty, her willingness to help, and her kindness. I love her for who she is."

Mulan smiled. She stopped Khan right in front of her house and dismounted. Shang did the same. Stepping close, she kissed him on the lips. Shang wrapped her in his arms, not really caring if anyone looked at them in distaste. They were in love and that was all that mattered to them. Drawing apart for lack of breath, Mulan rested her head on Shang's shoulder. He said nothing and tightened his hug a bit. Finally, she sighed and straightened up.

"I need to get home. My parents will kill _me _if I don't show my face."

Tiptoeing, she kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight, Captain Li."

"Goodnight, Mulan."

Leading Khan by the reins, she went inside with a backward glance. Shang mounted his stallion and rode back. Only it didn't feel like riding. He felt so light hearted, he barely felt himself bounce in sync with the horse's trotting.

After putting his horse in the stable and making sure the stallion was comfortable, he walked up the path to the front door of the inn. He was about to go in when he saw Shu Fang talking with Xin Soong. They were smiling and Xin Soong was holding her hand. Shang wasn't surprised as Xin Soong kissed her hand goodbye. When she left, he saw his old friend sit there with a silly smile on his face. Shang shook his head, walked in and sat beside him.

"I gather you told Shu Fang how you felt."

"I suppose you told Mulan."

They grinned at each other.

-

* * *

-

A/N: Ok, ok, I've gone romantic... Trust me. It won't stop. You have been warned. ;) And about the cameo thing? C'mon! I couldn't resist! Even Peter Jackson did his bus driver thing! Gimme a break!


	3. The Fellowship Rides Again

**The Fellowship Of The Helmet 3: The Fellowship Rides Again**

Traum: LOL! Haven't heard from you in a bit! Thanks for the comment…one question: why would you pretend to be dead?

Lynn: Thanks for the reviews!

Princess Mulan: Thank you!

-

* * *

-

Xin Soong woke that morning, springing uncharacteristically out of bed. Usually, he'd be slowly stretching and taking his sweet time to drag himself out. But today, he jumped right out from under his warm blanket. If it weren't considered macho, (and already done by Cinderella and Snow White) he'd be bursting into song.

Him being happy however, didn't mean that his friends could sleep in.

Xin Soong looked across the room to see Shang sleeping on the floor, covered by a blanket. The both of them had stayed up late last night talking about their girls. He bounded over and shook his pal awake.

"What?! What?!" Shang sat up in fright, saw Xin Soong and gave him a glare that could kill. "There better be someone causing havoc downstairs."

"Nope!" he answered cheerfully. Besides, aren't you the one who always gets up before the sun?"

"That would be the case. Usually because I wasn't being kept awake by someone who sits up the whole night, talking in his sleep!"

"Really?"

"You kept on mumbling Shu Fang's name."

Xin Soong looked sheepish.

"Look, I'm happy for you. Really I am. But could you PLEASE just let me sleep for another hour? Go downstairs and find Shu Fang or something like that." With that, Shang lay back down and covered his face with the blanket.

"Good idea!" So, Xin Soong washed up, dressed and hurried down the stairs, eager to see his lady love. He spotted the gang of three scuffling near the door. Yao had Ling's arm twisted around his own back while Chien Po tried to separate the both of them without attracting the other patrons' attentions. Xin Soong approached them.

"Isn't it a bit early to start fighting?"

They jumped. "AAH!"

"Xin Soong! You, you're up…late!"

"UH huh. Usually, you're, you know, up early, and stuff…"

Chien Po said nothing. His expression was unreadable but he was fidgeting. Xin Soong raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What have you three done this time? You're never this jumpy."

They exchanged glances then grinned at him. Xin Soong could see it was forced. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

They made Xin Soong sit at a table. Deciding that the gang of three was just acting strange for the fun of it, Xin Soong looked around. "Hey, have you guys seen Shu Fang anywhere?" Again with the exchanging of glances between the three.

"What's going on?"

Chien Po sighed and gave his two other friends a look that seemed to say that it was now or never. "Xin Soong, Shu Fang's father came early this morning to take his daughter home. She's already on her way back to the Imperial City."

Yao spoke up. "Shu Fang didn't know she had to go until he came. She didn't want to go home but…"

Xin Soong, although still in shock, nodded. No filial child could talk back to their parents. Ling looked uncomfortable. He didn't want to be the one telling Xin Soong the last bit.

"Her father came to bring her home be, because her family…" He stopped.

"Her family what?"

Ling gulped. He didn't like the look that was slowly growing on Xin Soong's face. Anger.

"Her father, and um, they, they, uh…"

Xin Soong snapped. He grabbed Ling by the collar from across the table. "Spit it out, Ling!" Frightened, Ling spat out the words in such a hurry, it was incomprehensible.

"Xin Soong, just let Ling go. Come on." Said Chien Po. Even he was unnerved by Xin Soong's face. Ling was slowly released. Yao glanced at the stairs and waved Shang, who couldn't get back to sleep, over.

"What happened?" he asked. In a low voice, Yao explained what they had told Xin Soong.

Shang looked sidelong at his friend who'd been silent. "Stay calm, Xin Soong."

That set him off again. "Calm!? How can I stay calm when she's gone!?"

He stalked out of the inn, leaving four worried friends behind. "What Ling tried to tell him was why Shu Fang was taken home."

"Why was she then?"

Ling grimaced. "She's getting married to her father's friend's son in four weeks."

Shang's eyes grew wide. "_What?_"

"Yes. Shu Fang left this for him." Chien Po produced a folded piece of paper.

"He'll be crushed," commented Shang after a minute of silence.

"You think we didn't know that? That's why we tried to hide the fact she was gone!"

Shang sighed and plopped his chin into his hand. "Okay…what are the options that Xin Soong has?"

Chien Po's face was grim. "One, he stays here and lets Shu Fang marry someone else."

Yao had a morbid option. "Two, he's foolish enough to lose all hope and kill himself."

Shang's lips were set grimly. He didn't want that for his best friend. His father had passed away too soon. He didn't want to lose another person that was close to him.

Ling offered the third option. "Three, he goes back to the Imperial City, stops the wedding and marries her himself." They stared at him with the exception of Shang who knew Xin Soong, being who he was, would do just that.

"Are you mad?! You can't do that!"

"Well, why not?!"

"It's disrespectful and completely against tradition! His name AND Shu Fang's will be tarnished!" said an exasperated Yao.

Shang had a thoughtful look. "If he does it right, his name won't be tarnished. Nor will Shu Fang's."

The gang of three looked at him. "You have an idea?"

"It may not be a good one but it will be the only way if my best friend wishes to be wed to the lady of his dreams."

He stood up with the parchment in his hand. "See if you can come up with any other ideas. I'll find Xin Soong and tell him."

Chien Po looked warily at the door. "Be careful, captain. He looked like he was ready to do about anything."

Nodding, Shang strode out the door. Looking right, he saw Xin Soong slumped on the grass, leaning against one of the tall trees that grew in the inn's garden. Walking cautiously towards him, Shang sat cross-legged beside him.

"You know I'd remind you about how you appreciated me coming along when I needed help?"

"Yeah."

"I'm reminding you right now. I'm going after Shu Fang today. You're coming with me."

"You can't run after her, Xin Soong."

"Why not?! I've got feet, I've got a horse, I can. You're not stopping me."

"Her betrothed might."

Xin Soong's eyes and mouth nearly fell off his face if they could. "WHAT?!"

"Look, her father came to take her home today because he got her a husband. I'm presuming while Shu Fang was here, her family tried to find her a fiancé. And I guess they managed to find him."

Xin Soong looked so deflated, Shang grimaced.

"Then, I'm going to die a lonely bachelor. The woman I love will go to someone else." He closed his eyes, his hand over one side of his face, maybe trying to ward off another headache.

"It's not all that hopeless, you know. I've got an idea."

Xin Soong looked up hopefully.

"Shu Fang's only getting married in a month."

"ONLY a month. Gee, all the time in the world." Said Xin Soong sarcastically.

"It gives us enough time to go home and tell your parents you've found the girl you want to marry."

Xin Soong finished his plan with a half smile. "And they will send me along with some wedding presents to go to Shu Fang's place."

Shang grinned. "Hopefully her parents will like you better enough to give you their daughter's hand in marriage."

"If they don't?"

"Err…I haven't exactly figured out that part yet…"

Xin Soong returned to deflated mode. "I'm doomed."

Shang gave him the parchment. "Shu Fang left this for you." He stood up. "Maybe all is not lost, Xin Soong. There is still hope." (I am SO not original! uu;;)

As Shang walked back inside, Xin Soong glanced at the white paper. Did he really want to know what was inside? Yes. He opened the letter.

-

_Xin Soong, _

_Your friends will tell you why I'm gone. I just wanted you to know that whether I'm married or not, I love you. With all my heart. _

_Shu Fang. _

_-_

Xin Soong almost felt like crying. If he didn't know any better, he'd think this would be a total hopeless situation. But Shang's plan may work. Getting to his feet with a determined look on his face, he marched back into the inn where Shang and the gang of three were trying to think up any alternative plan. He sat down at their table and met the gang of three's anxious looks.

"First, sorry for that yelling thing…"

They nodded, accepting his apology.

"Shang told me what happened. And I've waited for eighteen years to find Shu Fang. I won't let her go now."

Yao grinned. "We go to the Imperial City today?"

Xin Soong shook his head. "No. _I_ go to the Imperial City today. You four have your ladies here."

Chien Po chuckled. "They aren't OUR ladies…not yet anyway. There will be time to settle that."

Ling, torn between Huan Yue and following Xin Soong kept silent. "I can see Ling's reluctance. No, I'll go alone."

Shang got up suddenly and headed towards the door. Wide eyed, the gang of three and Xin Soong turned around, about to ask where he was going when they saw a man with a cane, still standing tall despite his age. They saw Shang bow towards him. The man spoke for a few minutes then walked to another table. Shang looked at the other four. Xin Soong waved him in the man's direction.

As Shang went to talk with him, Xin Soong turned back to a protesting Yao. "What if you got hurt along the way? I think it better if we went along. Ling can stay if he wants. And Captain Li will be here as well. Someone HAS to follow."

"What do you think I am? A girl who knows nothing about kung fu?"

Chien Po looked at Ling. "Why are you so reluctant to leave? Is there something you're not telling us?"

After a minute's hesitation, he answered. "I was planning to ask Huan Yue if she'd marry me."

There was silent shock at the quiet answer. "So fast? You've only known her for a day!" said Xin Soong finally.

"I know she's the one!"

"How?" asked Yao skeptically.

"I just know!"

Chien Po suddenly remembered something. "Aren't Huan Yue and Qing Yuan's parents in the Imperial City as well?"

Ling snapped his fingers. "Yeah!"

Xin Soong crossed his arms and smiled. "And you two are following me back to the Imperial City to ask the girls' parents if they will marry their daughters to you."

Chien Po shook his head. "Qing Yuan is a wonderful girl, with a peaceful air about her." He smiled, a bit embarrassed. "I wouldn't mind having her as a wife. But I don't want her hand in marriage unwillingly."

Yao grinned. "That's our Chien Po. But I wouldn't want An to be married to me kicking and screaming. If she's willing to wait for some time, that proves she loves me." He sighed. "I hope she does." Ling echoed his friends' sentiments.

"So what does this mean?"

The gang of three answered together. "We go with you."

Ling added quickly. "And after you get together with Shu Fang, we come back here and sort out our own love lives."

Xin Soong smiled. "It isn't any wonder why Mulan takes you to be such good friends."

They turned to where Shang was. He seemed rather pleased while the man he was talking to, smiled as he sipped his tea. A few minutes more of conversation and the man stood up. Shang showed him out. At the door, the man patted Shang on the shoulder and after some words, left. Shang came back to the table, his face looking like he'd just won a whole bag of gold.

"Who was that?"

"Fa Zhou, Mulan's father."

They looked at him quizzically, their faces asking for an explanation.

"I asked him if I could see him today at the inn. To ask if…" He looked at his friends' faces and stifled his laughter. They were so tense, it was funny. "If I could have Mulan's hand in marriage."

Xin Soong grinned despite his gloomy thoughts of losing Shu Fang. "And?"

"His exact words were that he "would be glad to have me as a son-in-law". He was sure that Mulan would agree to it."

"So, does that mean you're staying here?"

Shang shook his head to their surprise. "I asked for some time to tell my family. I can't get married this fast." His smile waned. "I must honour my father first. Even though I know if he were alive, he would be glad to know that I'm getting married."

"General Li would be happy." The gang of three kept silent for a while.

Shang then let out a small sigh, then changed the subject. "Fa Zhou said he would tell Mulan. I will come back here after we finish business in the Imperial City." He looked pointedly at Xin Soong.

"They are coming with me as well."

Shang looked at the gang of three who grinned back.

"When do we leave?" asked Yao.

Xin Soong got up from his chair.

"Now."

-

* * *

-

Shu Fang sighed as her mother and sisters ordered some food from the waiter. They'd stopped at a vendor's stall selling noodles along the way to the city. There were a few tables set up by the storeowner so that the customers could sit and eat.

Ever since she'd been told that she was going to marry her old playmate, Lung Yin, her mother and sisters had been babbling and raving over how lucky she was to have Lung Yin as her betrothed, how smart and talented he was, how incredibly handsome he was, how rich he was…

She glanced over at her father. He was patiently sipping from his teacup. He was the one who'd gotten that flash of brilliance to marry off his second eldest daughter to his friend's son. As a third wife, no less. It made her boil to think she'd be a Third Wife under the command of two other women AND that snobby little brat she hadn't seen since she was 10. The man had married another woman a year after he'd married his first wife.

_If he thinks he's going to get a meek little girl as his third wife, he's got it ALL wrong. _Thought Shu Fang as she snapped a twig she'd found into half.

Lung Yin was older than her by two years. He had gladly agreed to take Shu Fang as another wife when his father suggested it. To preserve Shu Fang's integrity as a lady, apparently. Shu Fang would've told him to mind his own business. He could shove his own integrity up his nose.

Her elder brother (by a year) would be more understanding. But he'd stayed behind in the Imperial City, minding his father's shop. Shu Fang's father had a shop selling paintings and calligraphy writings. Her father could write beautifully, being an ex-scholar.

Lei, her brother, had been trained by her father to paint and write as well as his father. Shu Fang still remembered how her father would beat him, almost breaking Lei's hand, because he used his left hand sometimes to write. It was Shu Fang who often bandaged his left hand. Soon, he learned to use the right hand. It was pretty cruel but that was how it was in China. All the literate people, men and women, would be trained to use their right hand to write, draw and paint.

"Shu Fang?" Her father's voice brought her back from her daydreams.

"Yes, papa?"

"You were day dreaming again."

"Sorry."

Her 13-year-old sister, Jing Qi, giggled. "Dreaming about Lung Yin, I'm sure!"

Her younger brother, a handsome boy of eleven chuckled. "Yeah! My brother-in-law to be will be pleased to have such a faithful wife." Said Cong Po.

Shu Fang felt like gagging. But she said nothing. Her father laughed. "Lung Yin will be a good husband for you, Shu Fang."

Shu Fang resisted the urge to laugh at that remark. Instead, she tried to tactfully disagree. "Papa, why the sudden decision to marry me off? Don't you want me around to cook your favourite spring rolls anymore?"

Her mother laughed. "He has me for that, dear."

Shu Fang's father nodded with a grin. "You're turning seventeen in a few more months. Better to marry before you turn into an old unwanted prune! It still makes me wonder why no one would want you earlier in your life."

Shu Fang tried again. "But, say if I'd met someone in Uncle's village?"

Two pairs of stern eyes looked at her. "Did you?" asked her mother lightly.

"No. No one." Said Shu Fang quickly.

Her parents relaxed. "Anyway, Madam Ang has agreed to sew your wedding dress. When we get back to the city, we'll go straight to her to have you fitted."

Shu Fang sighed and looked into the distance. If Xin Soong didn't come after her, she wouldn't blame him. She'd tried to tell her parents she'd found someone but it was like that every time. Her parents had control over her until she married. And even then, it was only changing controllers.

-

_I miss you, Xin Soong, _

-

* * *

-

Shang, Xin Soong, Ling, Yao and Chien Po mounted their horses once more after paying a short visit to the house where gang of three's girls lived. Assuring the three girls that they would be back soon, they left, each with a token. Chien Po with a book from Qing Yuan, Yao with An's hair comb and Ling with a handkerchief from Huan Yue. Shang still remembered the look on the girls' faces as they left. He was sure they'd wait for the gang of three. If only Xin Soong and Shu Fang could have a happy ending, then it would be perfect.

He glanced over at Xin Soong. He was grim, an unfamiliar frown carving itself into his face. Shang shook his head. Xin Soong had been quiet and grim ever since this morning. He wondered what his friend was thinking about.

-

_"Would you happen to know where Shu Fang lives?" asked Xin Soong. _

_Yun Cyn eyed him. "Why would you want to know, sir?" _

_"I, um…" _

_She grinned. "Your name is Xin Soong, is it not?" _

_"Yes." _

_She put down her book. "Shu Fang lives in the Imperial City. Her father, Ching Kun is a well-known calligraphy merchant in the city. Ask anyone and they'll tell you where to find him. Find him and you will find my cousin." _

_Xin Soong nodded his thanks. He was about to go when he spun around again. "Why did you give me that information so willingly?" _

_Yun Cyn looked up and smiled. "Shu Fang was writing a note this morning before she left. I saw your name at the bottom. I trust you will find and marry her." _

_Xin Soong smiled. "You can count on that." _

_"Be careful though. The man she is to marry, Lung Yin has more influence than either of us know. He's one of the minister's son." _

_"Well, I am a captain of the Imperial Army. There will be more competition for him than he's ever experienced." _

_Yun Cyn smiled. "One last thing before you go, sir." _

_"Yes?" _

_"It is sometimes a flower that softens even the emperor's heart. Particularly one that blooms in winter." _

_He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Excuse me?" _

_The girl said nothing more but Xin Soong caught a knowing look on her face. "Good luck, sir. I hope my new cousin-in-law will be you." _

_With a smile, he turned and walked out. Nice girl, thought Xin Soong. A little strange but nice. _

_-_

"This is so ironic."

Xin Soong turned his head to face Shang. "What is?"

"It was only two days ago that we were riding along the same path."

Chien Po, Ling and Yao caught up. "Yeah, except now Xin Soong's the one worrying about a girl." Said Ling. Xin Soong didn't smile much to everyone's surprise.

Yao shook his head. "Aw, lighten up! That other guy's no match for ya!"

"He's a minister's son. Better put your bets on him."

"No way. We'll be behind you all the way!" exclaimed Ling enthusiastically.

"Yeah. About five feet behind you but what's the difference?"

Xin Soong chuckled. Shang shook his head. "Come on, guys. Let's go. We've got a wedding to stop." Five horses galloped off in the direction of the Imperial City.

The five reached the Imperial City by nightfall. The next day, they traveled to Xin Soong's home. Three days were spent camping along the dirt road. Ling muttered something about why he came on this crazy trip. Yao wondered if this was worth his friendship with Xin Soong. By the third night, they'd reached the village and went straight into the warm welcome of the Choong home. After baths and dinner, Xin Soong explained his predicament to a patient father and a curious brother.

-

* * *

-

"Let me get this straight. You've found a girl whom you finally wish to marry who turns out to be the daughter of Ching Kun, one of the wealthiest merchants in the city. But a few days ago, she was taken home to marry a minister's son. Now, you want us to send you with a couple of wedding gifts to go and court this girl. Is that it?" Xin Soong nodded vigorously while his father raised an eyebrow.

His friends who were standing behind him cringed. _This does not look encouraging_,thought Shang. Ling, Yao and Chien Po were strongly reminded of the fact that parents had the amazing ability to look like man-eating tigers when they caught you doing something wrong or something stupid.

To them (the parents), anyway.

Xin Soong's father gave his son a look. The look which all children get whenever they ask if they can go play with a hooded, hissing, about-to-attack cobra. The are-you-mad look.

Shen Shing was also giving his older brother the same skeptical look. It occurred to Shang then and there that Shen Shing seemed a lot more sensible than his brother.

"You do know, elder brother, that you'd never stand a chance against a minister's son. You're only a captain."

He glared at the 15-year-old. "Shut. Up."

Shen Shing glared back. "Make me."

Xin Soong's hand curled into a fist. Yao could literally see him fighting the urge to punch the lights out of his brother. Drawing a deep breath and letting it go, his fist uncurled and he turned back to his father.

"Well?"

Xin Soong's father, a man who stood tall and with a thin moustache, sighed and got to his feet. "Son, what you're asking is like asking the emperor to bow to you."

"But-"

"I know, I know, he bowed to Fa Mulan. The point is, it's impossible. Even if you were a general, politicians have more power than any military officer. And whom would Ching Kun rather marry his daughter to? A minister's son who has power and riches or an ordinary captain who could make his daughter a widow at any time?"

The room suddenly grew silent as the military men contemplated quitting the army for a minute. Shen Shing who was still in the academy, grimaced. Xin Soong's father winced. "Uh…"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, father."

"It's not that I don't want to help you, Xin Soong. It's just that the family name will be shamed if we did try and failed."

"But I love her! Isn't that enough for you?!"

Xin Soong's father shook his head. "I'm sorry, Xin Soong. But I really can't help you this time."

He went out of the room leaving one very frustrated eighteen-year-old, four friends who didn't know what to do next and a fifteen-year-old who just wanted to escape his brother's wrath. With an angry cry, Xin Soong banged his fists onto the marble table. He was breathing heavily while Shen Shing slowly backed away from the chair he was sitting on.

"Brother…stay calm…"

His reply was another table bashing minute. "Is it too much to ask for the girl I love?!"

Shang determinedly strode towards his near insane friend.

"Xin Soong."

When he didn't look up, Shang shook him by his shoulders. "Pull yourself together! Don't fall apart yet!"

Xin Soong grew limp. "Wouldn't YOU fall apart if Mulan had to marry someone else?!"

"Only if I had no other way of getting her back. You still have time!"

The gang of three crowded around him. Yao thrust a fist into his face. "See this? You're gonna FEEL it if you don't get back to your old self."

Chien Po joined in. "Captain Li is right, Xin Soong. We'll think of another way."

Ling grinned. "If there's no other way, we bust her out and you two elope."

They all shot him an exasperated look. "What?!"

Shen Shing got nearer. "So, brother? Are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to start thinking?"

Xin Soong smirked and got to his feet. "You're all the weirdest group of friends I've ever had." He smiled. "And I thank you for that."

Shen Shing grinned and whooped. "He's back!"

-

* * *

-

Lei glanced at his sister from his room window. She was sitting in the garden, looking glum. Shaking his head, he put down his ink brush and got up from his chair. She'd been like that ever since she got back from his uncle's village. Lei figured that it was probably that time of the month but he had his doubts.

Shu Fang had helped with the decorations half heartedly, she'd come back from the seamstress's place looking like she was ready to cry and every time she had a chance, she sat in the garden looking into the distance. Shu Fang was Lei's favourite sister. The two were closer to each other compared to the others. Jing Qi stuck with her eldest sister, Shuang even though Shuang was married and pregnant. Cong Po hung around with the neighbour's sons.

Stepping outside, he approached his sister. "Why so low in spirit, little sister?"

She looked up and gave him a limp smile. "My spirits are fine, big brother."

He sat down beside her. "Doesn't look so fine to me."

Sighing, Shu Fang looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"And why not?"

"You're already with someone you love."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Shu Fang let out a smirk. "I know ALL about those mysterious outings in the early morning to see Yi Min. Don't think that just because papa and mama doesn't know means no one else will." Lei blushed at that. "When are you asking her parents for permission to marry their daughter?"

"That's none of your business. And don't change the subject."

Shu Fang smiled.

"So? Why've you been so glum ever since you came back?"

She gave her brother an appraising look. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course."

"If you tell, then I'll tell them about 'little kitten'."

Lei sighed. "Yes, yes. Fine! Now tell me."

"I'm in love."

Lei raised his eyebrow again. "Well, what's the whole problem then? The reason papa thought of Lung Yin in the first place was because he thought you liked him."

Shu Fang slapped her forehead. "I don't love him! I never even liked him! I hated that snobby, squeaky voiced brat! I'm in love with Xin Soong!"

Lei's eyes grew wide at that sudden outburst. "Xin Soong." Said Lei slowly.

"He was this man I met in the village. A captain of the Imperial Army."

Lei frowned. "You didn't, you know, um, do…" 

Shu Fang tossed him a fierce glare.

"I'll take that as a no," said her brother quickly.

"He was kind, honourable, funny, handsome. A little too smug for his own good but still he was…" she sighed. "He loved me. Lung Yin doesn't. He may have known me since childhood but he never knew me. He never bothered to."

Lei spoke up quietly. "Then what makes you think Xin Soong does?"

Shu Fang looked at her brother. The quiet question shocked her.

"I'm not asking you to stop loving this Xin Soong. But I'm asking you to think it through. Before you do anything rash." He patted her hand and went off, leaving Shu Fang with a new question: did Xin Soong really know her? And love her?

-

* * *

-

A/N: It is, I suppose, impossible to fall in love with someone so fast. But come on, how many Disney movies have we seen that goes with the 'love at first sight' concept? ;) Just bear with me, eh? It is a fairy tale, after all. And sorry for the delay! It'll probably be six, not three chapters. So, just keep on looking out for the next installment! And thank you to the reviewers and hopefully, would-be reviewers!


	4. The Fellowship Receives A New Friend

**The Fellowship Of The Helmet 4: The Fellowship Receives A New Friend **

A/N: An apology for the long non-update! Gomen, gomen! And in case you don't know Japanese, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me if this chapter sounds like crap. Muses kinda ran out of juices. Now, on with the show!

-

* * *

-

"I still say he should elope with her." Ling insisted.

Yao jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Quiet!"

Chien Po was asking a fruit seller where the famous Ching Kun's shop was. "Pardon me, sir, but would you happen to know of Ching Kun?"

The man who seemed to be in his mid forties, looked up and grinned, revealing several lost teeth. "Of course! Who wouldn't know of the richest merchant in the Imperial City! He's usually in his main shop. That's by the main road. You won't miss it, what with that big sign announcing a big sale!"

Chien Po exchanged glances with his friends. "Really? Why is that?"

"Oh, his daughter's getting married soon! Pretty big thing for him!"

After thanking the man and buying some oranges from him, the gang of three made their way back to the Choong house. "Xin Soong won't be too happy about returning back to the Imperial City if Ching Kun keeps on telling everyone who his daughter's going to marry."

Ling grimaced. "Especially if that someone isn't him."

They had worked out a plan. If Xin Soong wasn't going to have his parents behind him, then his friends and brother would suffice. They would travel back to the Imperial City again, under the pretense of visiting Shang's family. Once there, they'd bring out whatever they could get their hands on for Shu Fang's dowry and head to her home. It seemed like certain doom and they all knew it. But hoping against hope, they carried it out anyway, doubt niggling at the back of all of their minds.

Shang, Shen Shing and Xin Soong were back at the house, getting ready while the gang of three searched for more information. Shen Shing had begged his parents to let him go with his elder brother. After all, "I did so well in class!" The gang of three returned to the Choong house. As soon as they entered Xin Soong's room, he pounced on them.

"Well?"

"Xin Soong, kindly remove your hand from Ling's neck. You're choking him." Said Chien Po quickly.

"Right, sorry. Well?"

"Shu Fang should be easy to find in the Imperial City. Her father's quite well known."

Yao grimaced. "That has more disadvantages than you know."

Xin Soong's face went grim. "Like what?"

Ling rubbed his sore neck. "It'll be a lot harder to stay inconspicuous for one thing."

"And I don't think your father would like to hear that his son and his friends humiliated the Choong name in front of the entire city."

Shang entered the room. "I doubt if the entire city will be there to hear Xin Soong ask for Shu Fang's hand in marriage, Chien Po." He turned to Xin Soong. "But Ling is also right."

Shang paused. "I can't believe I just said that."

Ling looked offended.

"Anyway, he's still right."

Shen Shing came in, carrying a bag. "I'm ready."

The gang of three stared incredulously at his small bag. "You travel light, don't you?"

"The academy teaches you things other than protecting the people. You pack heavy, you get left behind. I learnt that the hard way."

Ling and Yao felt rather embarrassed being taught stuff by a fifteen-year-old. Chien Po like Shang was pretty impressed. Xin Soong ignored his brother. He was used to it. It irked him a bit to know that his brother was better at discipline but right now, he didn't care much. "Well, go pack, guys. We leave in half an hour." The gang of three rushed off, leaving Shang and the two brothers.

Xin Soong sighed and sat on his bed. "What made me think I could do this?"

Shen Shing supplied the answer. "Us."

Shang, feeling that this was a kinda 'brother to brother' moment left quietly.

Xin Soong looked at his younger brother. "You know, you freak me out sometimes."

Shen Shing raised an eyebrow. "And why?"

"You're too…wise for your age."

He smirked. "I learnt from the best. Don't worry. It'll all turn out for the better. Besides, you don't wanna humiliate yourself in front of your liddle bwother, would you?"

Xin Soong took a deep breath, and got to his feet. "All right, you little pest. Let's go."

-

* * *

-

It had been eight days since Shu Fang returned to her home and she was not happy. Her new doubts about Xin Soong and the impending wedding took a heavy toll on her cheeriness and even her father could see that his daughter was depressed. He discussed it with his wife.

"Dear, have you noticed that our normally cheerful daughter has gone rather gloomy lately?"

His wife who busy embroidering a handkerchief looked up. "As a matter of fact, I have. Not even one squeal out of her when we went to the seamstress and made her new clothes. Not even a smile."

Ching Kun frowned and thought for a little while. "Do you think it could have something to do with her holiday in the village, do you?"

"I doubt it. Ping Ren would never let his niece get into any trouble."

He nodded. "True. What's important now is how to cheer her up. We can't marry a gloomy, sad daughter to Lung Yin, can we?"

"Of course not. What would cheer her up?"

The merchant thought for another minute then snapped his fingers. "We'll ask Lei to accompany her into town. You remember how she loved looking at everything?"

His wife smiled. "A wonderful idea, darling!"

So, her brother who was getting rather sick and tired of her moping as well dragged Shu Fang out of the house. Literally.

"Lei, I told you, I don't want to go. It's not going to cheer me up."

"Will you at least just move?! My arms are getting tired."

Sighing she got up and moved along reluctantly. She didn't smile but it distracted her from her doubts and problems. As brother and sister walked, Shu Fang accidentally bumped into an old woman. "Oh, I'm so sorry, madam!" The bent old lady shook her head and smiled kindly at her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded and without a word, brought out a flower from her straw bag. A pink rose with a rather long stem. The thorns had been picked off. She handed it to Shu Fang.

"But, madam, I'm afraid I didn't bring any money with me today." The old lady shook her head and pressed it into Shu Fang's hand.

"For you. Your sadness perhaps, can be lifted." She said softly.

Shu Fang tried to give the rose back but the old lady just shuffled off quickly and was soon out of sight. She tried to follow the mysterious lady but could not find her. Lei, who'd nearly been talked into buying a cracked hair comb for Yi Min saw her looking around. "Who're you looking for?"

Shu Fang explained and showed him the rose.

"Hmmm…I don't know what to make of it, little sister."

Shu Fang looked at the rose. It was pinkish mixed with red. It was lovely and nothing like Shu Fang had ever seen. "It's beautiful though."

Suddenly, a commotion up the road attracted their attention. "I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" yelled an irate man. The stall vendor glared at him then proceeded to ask for someone to help bring him to the local magistrate.

Lei stepped up. "What's going on?"

They grew silent seeing Ching Kun's eldest son. People respected the young man as much as they respected Ching Kun. He was quiet, and didn't say much but when needed, he was reliable and the local people trusted Lei.

"This man had one of MY dumplings in his pocket! And he walked off without paying! And now he has the gall to insist that he didn't want to buy it in the first place!" explained the vendor.

Shu Fang came up behind Lei and gasped. It was what was his name? Yao. The one who liked An. Yao was too angry to notice the girl they had come for. Lei looked at the short stocky man, with the thick moustache and an expression like he was about ready to punch anyone who accused him of stealing.

"And your name, sir?"

"Yao. And I did not steal anything! I was just walking by when I felt something being dropped into my pocket! When I pulled it out, he," Yao glared at the vendor. "Said I owed him two coins for it. When I said I didn't buy it and wanted to return it, he said that was unacceptable. He said that no one would want to buy a dumpling that was already in MY pocket! When I gave him back the dumpling and walked off, he started yelling that I was a thief! " Yao was starting to breathe heavily.

"Please calm down, sir." Lei turned back to the vendor. "I don't think this man is of the stealing type. He's certainly an honourable looking man and I don't doubt his words. Perhaps it was an accident. And besides, he did return the dumpling."

Suddenly, another man came by. "Excuse me, pardon me, Yao!" Lei looked at the man. He was tall, in respectable clothes and had his hair tied up in red ribbon. He looked stern and was clearly puzzled by what had happened. "What happened?"

Lei spoke up. "Your friend was accused of stealing, sir. But it could be resolved if both sides compromise." He turned back to the vendor. "What if Yao paid you one coin and took the dumpling. Would that do?"

The vendor thought for a while then shrugged. "Fine."

"I'm not about to-"

One look from the stranger and Yao shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out a copper coin. Handing it to the vendor, the crowd drifted off, some staying long enough to praise Lei for his judgment.

"Anyone could've done it," was his quiet reply.

The stranger bowed to him. "Thank you, sir."

"It's all right. Although next time, I suggest your friend keep a farther distance from the stalls. Some other vendors may try the same thing. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Li Shang. You already know my friend, Yao." Nudging Yao, the short man mumbled a thanks.

"I am Ying Lei. My sister," he turned around and waved her over. Knowing full well their reaction, Shu Fang came forward demurely, her head bowed.

"This is my younger sister, Ying Shu Fang." Shang and Yao started. She looked up and gave them a look. _Not a word_.

Shang coughed. "Well, we must get going. Thank you again."

Yao's eyes bugged out. "But, but, captain!"

Lei's eyes grew wide. "Wait, Captain LI Shang? The one who helped Fa Mulan save the emperor?" Shang nodded.

"An honour indeed, to meet the famous captain."

"No, the honour belongs to Fa Mulan."

Yao, in a stroke of brilliance, feigned recognition. "Wait. Your father is Ying Ching Kun, isn't he? The richest calligraphy merchant in the Imperial City?"

Shu Fang spoke up. "Yes, he is. Our father's shop is just two roads away. We live near the main shop."

"Well, we have to go. Thank you again for saving Yao." Lei bowed and the two men left, looking pretty pleased with themselves.

Lei turned to his sister. "What was up with that?"

"With what?"

"Telling them where father's shop was and where we lived."

Shu Fang pretended to pout. "I was just making conversation. Come on, let's go home." Lei suddenly realized that his little sister was quite cheery again. She smiled and kept on sniffing the rose.

-

_Guess papa's plans must've worked…_

-

* * *

-

"You're sure it was her?!" asked Xin Soong excitedly.

Shang nodded. They were in the Li home. Shang's mother, Li Wan had welcomed the five men and her son the day before with well-disguised surprise. Shang spent some time with his mother and brother, telling them why he hadn't come home sooner, and about the war.

It was difficult seeing Madam Li try to choke back tears when Shang explained why his father was not with them. Sniffing, she wiped her tears away. "Look after Chen while I cook, will you?"

Handing the boy to her eldest son, Li Wan went into the kitchen. What Shang did not see were the tears streaming down her face as she walked to the kitchen.

Sadly, Shang looked at his brother. The innocent five-year-old would never quite know his father. Right now, his brother would have to step into General Li's shoes. Xin Soong and Shen Shing came into the room with the gang of three.

"You alright?" asked Xin Soong quietly, forgetting his troubles for a moment.

"My mother's heartbroken. I'm worried about her. She loved my father even if their marriage was an arranged one."

Shen Shing looked at the five-year-old boy beside Shang. "Is that your brother?"

Shang smiled a little and placed a hand on Chen's head. "Li Chen. He's thirteen years younger than me as you know."

Li Chen glared at his elder brother and swiped his hand away. "Stop that!" he said in the normal five-year-old tone.

Shang grinned and obliged. The little boy wandered off into a room to play. The six followed to make sure he didn't get hurt. As the five-year-old played with Shen Shing (a reluctant baby sitter), the others talked and planned. Xin Soong said he would go when he felt ready. And he didn't feel too ready yet.

"So, when WILL you feel ready? When Shu Fang's already married and with three kids?" asked Ling sarcastically.

Xin Soong glared at him. "Don't. Push. Me." Ling gulped and looked at Shen Shing trying to save his topknot from getting pulled off by Chen.

Shang sighed. "Xin Soong, you've got to be brave. You're a man. A captain of the Imperial Army. We're supposed to be courageous, fearless!"

"Need I remind you that you were shaking and sighing as well?"

Shang rolled his eyes. Chien Po, ever the voice of reason, gave his opinion. "Now, we are repeating what we told him. And you must take your own advice."

Xin Soong grimaced. "What advice?"

Yao still recalled what he said and grinned. He repeated it with Chien Po. "If you love her, go after her."

The normally cheery captain couldn't deny that he wasn't taking his own advice. He went to bed that night, nervous and afraid. What if Shu Fang refused him in favour of that Lung Yin? No, surely not. Shu Fang was not like that. He needed to trust her. And trust her, he would.

The next morning, Xin Soong still hadn't worked up his nerve. Deciding he needed to clear his head, he got up in the wee hours of the morning just as the moon and stars had gone. Surprisingly, a small breeze had started and was blowing across his face. He walked across the Li compound, anxiety and an emotion he did not often show, fear playing across his face. What was he going to do? More than a week had already passed. And three weeks was not too long a time. He wished he were as confident as he had been with his father. Xin Soong thought over his friends' and his own words as he walked aimlessly through the quiet streets, heading into the main part of town.

-

_If you love her, go after her…_

_-_

He did love her. More than anything in the world.

-

_We're supposed to be courageous, fearless._

_-_

In battle, yes. But in the matters of the heart, there wasn't much he could do. Besides he felt so…helpless.

-

_When WILL you be ready?_

-

"ARGH! Stop asking me!" He said out loud. Xin Soong looked around and found that he was facing a big shop. The sign above the door, in most beautiful writing read 'Calligraphy Merchant'. Then, he noticed a red paper stuck to the door. Going closer, he read the notice.

"On the occasion of Ching Kun's daughter's upcoming wedding, all things sold will be at half price…"

-

_Shu Fang… _

_-_

He clenched his fist. Then let go and sighed. _What is wrong with you!_ A voice inside his head scolded. _Just go over to her home and ASK for her hand in marriage! Is THAT so hard?! You love her, don't you?! You sound as pathetic as…Shang! When he was with Mulan anyway_. That made him remember something.

-

_"How can I do this?" _

_"You love her." answered his friend in such a simple tone that Shang felt irritated. _

_"I know that. But…" _

_"I repeat, you love her. And that should be enough to make you ride straight to her home and ask her to marry you."_

-

Then, all of a sudden, something jumped at Xin Soong.

-

_It is sometimes a flower that softens even the emperor's heart. Particularly one that blooms in winter_.

-

_There had to be a reason why she said that. It's got to have something to do with me_, he thought. _Me, Shu Fang…Shang, Ling, Yao, Chien Po…wait…flower means girl. What girl?! Shu Fang? _

He groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand. _Think! Think! The Gang of Three's girls? No…Shu Fang? What has she got to do with the emperor…_

His eyes widened suddenly and a shaky grin covered his face.

-

_The emperor! That's it! Why didn't I think of this before?!_

-

He ran straight back to the Li home and told his friends his plans.

-

* * *

-

Days passed and Shu Fang had not seen even the Gang of Three's, Shang or Xin Soong's shadow. However, she kept up hope. After all, he was here and he would come. Right? So, she carried on with the preparations more calmly than before, feeling that it was all a joke since Xin Soong would come for her. Her family thought she had finally cheered up from whatever was pulling her down. Lei was rather suspicious but he shrugged it off. After all, if his sister was happy, then he'd leave the matter alone. But, time passes quickly and Shu Fang began to feel worried all over again.

The day before the eve of her wedding day arrived. _Xin Soong_, she thought desperately. _Where are you? _She went out into the garden, a scary thought that she'd been refusing to think, echoing at her. _What if he wouldn't come?_

"No. Don't think that. He will come. You must have faith." She murmured to herself, feeling the texture of a flower petal.

"The flower pales by comparison, fair lady."

-

_Xin Soong?! _

_-_

She spun around and was dreadfully disappointed. "Lung Yin…good afternoon. What brings you here?"

The man, of a fair complexion and neatly tied black hair smiled, resembling a very hungry shark spotting its' prey. "I came to discuss some last minute details with your father. Now that we're about to be married, I wanted to make sure everything was going to plan."

Shu Fang resisted running. "I see."

"I've planned some names for the three boys you're going to have."

Her eyes bugged. "Three…boys. Lung Yin, we're not even married yet. And you're picking out names?"

"Why shouldn't I? After all, my last two wives bore more than just one son. I expect you to do the same."

Fire that even Lung Yin could not ignore burned in Shu Fang's eyes. "Really. And if I should have a girl? Or no children at all?"

Lung Yin raised an eyebrow. "Then, you have not reached my expectations. Or filled my wants. Isn't it a wife's duty to satisfy her husband?"

It was not so much of a question but a statement. It angered Shu Fang greatly.

"And is it not a husband's duty to take care of his wife's feelings?!" She burst out, his last question being the last straw. "You had no respect for me or any of the women in my family when we were children. You have not changed, Lung Yin. I'm at a point where I don't care whether you torture me after we're married. I just want you to know something. I never, in my entire life, no matter WHAT my family says, loved you. I didn't like you from the start."

Lung Yin looked outraged. He raised his hand and his palm hit Shu Fang's cheek at such an impact, she fell to the ground. Instead of crying like Lung Yin expected, Shu Fang just took a deep breath and got to her feet again, her hand softly stroking her cheek, trying to reduce the sting.

"I can see this has not gone our way. But I will have you for my third wife."

He stalked off. Shu Fang walked back into her room, a single tear running down the cheek he had hit. She looked at her dressing table and saw the rose she had gotten so many days ago. It had not wilted, nor faded. Instead, it was the same. She picked it up and looked at it for a while. It seemed to tell Shu Fang not to lose trust in Xin Soong. Not to lose faith in love.

-

_As long as that rose doesn't wilt, I won't give up hope on Xin Soong. _

-

_But please…hurry._


	5. The Fellowship Rescues Shu Fang

**Fellowship Of The Helmet 5: The Fellowship Rescues Shu Fang**

A/N: I know, I know! It's been WAAAY too long, about, what two months? I am very, really, TERRIBLY sorry! I promise, this is the end. As an apology, I posted this chapter with the epilogue, okay? Now that you're all lowering your pitchforks and torches, we can start. breathes a sigh of relief

* * *

-

_"And is it not a husband's duty to take care of his wife's feelings?!" She burst out, his last question being the last straw. "You had no respect for me or any of the women in my family when we were children. You have not changed, Lung Yin. I'm at a point where I don't care whether you torture me after we're married. I just want you to know something. I never, in my entire life, no matter WHAT my family says, loved you. I didn't like you from the start." _

_Lung Yin looked outraged. He raised his hand and his palm hit Shu Fang's cheek at such an impact, she fell to the ground. Instead of crying like Lung Yin expected, Shu Fang just took a deep breath and got to her feet again, her hand softly stroking her cheek, trying to reduce the sting. _

_-_

* * *

-

Xin Soong would've rushed right into the garden and beat the stuffing out of Lung Yin had it not been for his brother, tugging him back by the arm. He'd wanted so badly to run to Shu Fang, take her in his arms and tell her it would be all right, that he was here when he saw the single tear run down her cheek.

"Now is not the time, brother. We have to go." murmured Shen Shing. Reluctantly, after making sure Shu Fang had gone into her house, he and Shen Shing mounted their horses and rode back to where they were staying.

The Imperial Palace.

It was still unbelievable to Xin Soong and Shen Shing that they were actually in the Forbidden City as the Emperor of CHINA's guests along with Shang, the gang of three and the reason why the emperor had allowed them to stay in the first place-Fa Mulan. Right now, she was with Shang and the emperor, talking. About what, no one knew. It was between the three of them. Meanwhile, the gang of three were lounging in their own quarters, a small house-like building, complete with their own rooms and servants. They had never been used to such luxury but were learning quickly.

"Miss? A refill please?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Oi! And another plate of roasted chicken!"

"Right away, sir!"

"Make that TWO roasted chickens AND another bowl of rice!"

"Yes, sirs!"

Xin Soong raised an eyebrow at, who else? Ling and Yao who were busy ordering the poor maidservants and eunuchs around. Chien Po was sitting quietly in a corner, meditating. "Even if they're servants, you don't have to order them around, you know."

Shen Shing sat with Ling and Yao at the marble table, grinning. "Hey, they've all NEVER been in the palace long enough to enjoy this! And I've never been here at all! Might as well live it up, right?"

Ling laughed out loud. "The kid's right, Xin Soong! Live a little! Here, have some wine!" Xin Soong shook his head. "No thanks. I'm in no mood to drink." Yao groaned. "Are you STILL worried? Come on! This plan is foolproof! What could-"

"Don't you even THINK about finishing that sentence!"

Yao clamped his lips together then continued. "Look, everything is going to be fine!"

Ling shook his head. "Yeah, Xin Soong! I don't think Lung Yin can beat this! By this time tomorrow, we'll be busy preparing for your wedding!"

Xin Soong said nothing but went into his room. He sat on the bed, thinking about his crazy plan he'd thought of days before.

-

* * *

-

Flashback (Incoming!):

-

_"I've got an idea!" Shang raised his eyebrows as Xin Soong burst through the door. "There you are. We've been wondering where you were..." _

_ Xin Soong ignored him and just repeated what he'd yelled. "I've got an idea!"_

_Shen Shing who was sitting beside Madam Li at the dining table where they were having breakfast frowned. "Will you stop jumping up and down like a crazed rabbit and TELL us!?"_

_Ling, Yao and Chien Po said nothing but sniggered as Xin Soong grew a little red at his younger brother's admonishing. Sitting down, his face the very picture of excitement, he began. "Look, Lung Yin is a minister's son, right?"_

_Shang exchanged glances with his mother. Where was this heading? "Uh huh."_

_"So WHO has a higher power than a minister?"_

_Ling grinned. "The PRIME minister?"_

_Xin Soong gave him an exasperated look as they were all used to doing._

_"WHAT?! It's true, isn't it?!"_

_Yao snickered. "The emperor's the only one I can think of."_

_"Exactly! Now, the emperor owes a certain person a favour for saving his life. And WHO among us did just that besides you three?"_

_Every single pair of eyes with the exception of five-year-old Li Chen turned in Shang's direction. All of them grinned at him, trying their best to look as pitiful, sympathy needing and pathetic as they possibly could. Li Wan excluded. She just smiled silently._

_The captain in question was busy trying not to choke on his porridge as soon as Xin Soong had posed that question. He gulped his mouthful down and proceeded to protest with all the vehemence and indignation he could muster._

_"**No**. There is NO way I could convince his highness to help. In NO way, is he EVER going to help us. I wouldn't DREAM of asking him such a big favour. I don't exactly have the gall to either. So STOP looking at me like you're all sick puppies!"_

_Xin Soong's I'm-so-pitiful-you-just-gotta-help-me face crumpled. "BUT, Shang! You're the most respectable person to talk to the emperor!"_

_"NO."_

_Yao tried. "Captain!"_

_"NO!"_

_Ling started to speak. "But, Captain Li-"_

_"Out of the question!"_

_Chien Po opened his mouth. "It is-"_

_"No WAY whatsoever!"_

_Shen Shing used his ever useful puppy dog pout expression. "Please?"_

_"NO! N-O, NO! Nothing! No way! And that's that!" He concentrated on finishing his porridge while the others looked at each other with frantic looks spelling out the message S.O.S/Help._

_It came in the form of Madam Li._

_Li Wan spoke to her son in a tone that anyone who had a mom could recognize. The ever popular I'm-the-woman-who-carried-you-for-nine-months-so-you-damn-well-better-do-as-I-say look and tone that even women today use for their children._

_"Shang..."_

_The strong, stern, wild-horses-couldn't-budge-me, unshakeable Li Shang visibly cringed under the hawk like gaze of his normally sweet gentle mother. NO! Not THAT voice! Not my own mother! Tearing his face away from his porridge, he tried to again to refuse to try and ask the emperor's help._

_"Mother, the emperor would never listen."_

_"I'm sure the emperor would listen to reason. And there is a person who could help."_

_"You know it's impossible. I can't-"_

_"Shang, this is your mother you're talking to. Who carried you for nine excruciating months? WHO fed, clothed and washed you? WHO took care of you when you were a mere child?"_

_Defenses were breaking on Shang's part. He tried one last desperate attempt. "B, but! You're my own flesh and blood!"_

_It occurred to the Choong brothers and the Gang of Three then that Madam Li was not Shang's mother for nothing. They could barely hide their snickering at Shang's desperate expressions. It went from fear to the realization that his mother would break him down to utter surrender. Shang sighed._

_"Fine. But I'm telling you, he will never listen much less go along with it!"_

_Xin Soong grinned widely. "He may not listen to you but he will listen to someone you know very well."_

_Shang raised an eyebrow when it dawned on him who Xin Soong was talking about. He groaned. "Aw, no..."_

_Madam Li chuckled. "I'm sure China's heroine could not refuse to help a friend."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of. She won't."_

_Xin Soong sent a look of extreme gratitude to Madam Li. Thank you, he mouthed. She unexpectedly winked then tried to talk Shang out of banging his forehead on the marble table. "You're going to give yourself a huge headache, dear."_

_The gang of three, Shen Shing and Xin Soong grinned at each other. In unison, they cheered. _

_-_

* * *

-

So, Mulan had been sent for and she swiftly came, ready to help much to Shang's half chagrin, half gratitude. It was lucky that the emperor had extended a permanent invitation to Fa Mulan to the Forbidden Palace anytime as his guest. Bringing Shang, Xin Soong and the Gang of Three, they sat for a while in private with the emperor, the gang of three commenting on how fast the repair work had gone. Finally, Mulan hesitantly asked the emperor if he would be so kind and generous to actually grant her a favour. He nodded with a smile. The emperor couldn't exactly refuse the girl who almost seemed like a granddaughter to him.

Explaining the predicament and the plan, the emperor had a hard time trying not to guffaw in amusement. _Such going-ons with the young people today_, he had thought smilingly.

Agreeing to help, his majesty gave them permission to stay as long as they wanted in the Forbidden City. It was a very rare gesture and although all six protested with much vigour, the emperor waved them away, wishing to be along so he could laugh in peace.

And now, it had come to the eve of the last day of the month. The eve of Shu Fang's wedding and Xin Soong's confidence had waned.

Flopping onto the bed, Xin Soong suddenly realized for the fifth time that he really was in the Imperial Palace. That the emperor really had agreed to help. That tomorrow, his life would change forever. Xin Soong grew worried at times but seeing Shu Fang earlier had given him more determination to stop her from marrying that cruel man.

A knock on the door sounded through the empty room.

"Come in!"

A creak and in stepped Shang. An amused smile on his face.

"Are you torturing yourself again?"

Xin Soong sat up and mock scowled. "Stop stealing my lines."

Laughing, Shang plunked onto a nearby chair. "Sorry. Everything's planned. We set out tomorrow morning."

"Hey, Shang."

"Hmm?"

"Is all this really happening? Or am I just gonna wake up tomorrow and find Shu Fang gone and married?"

Shang pretended to think for a moment then kicked Xin Soong hard on the shin. It brought an instant reaction.

"OW!" He sat up, and rubbed his shin. "What did you do that for!?"

"If it hurts, then you're not dreaming."

Xin Soong continued rubbing the injured leg but glared at his friend. Shang stared back, a familiar serious expression taking over.

"Tomorrow, we'll get Shu Fang, those three can marry their girls, your brother can go back to the academy and I will mourn my father then marry Mulan. I suppose, it all depends on you now."

He stopped rubbing and stared back at Shang. "You didn't have to follow me. You could've marry your Mulan sooner."

Shang smiled. "Then I wouldn't be much of a friend, would I? Mulan would kill me if she knew I'd left a friend in the lurch. Now, just get some rest."

Xin Soong grinned. "Sure. You're off to see Mulan again, I know."

Indignant spluttering was quickly quelled by a casual wave of Xin Soong's hand. "Go. Before she uses her kung fu on you. Then I won't have a best friend with me tomorrow." Shaking his head but smiling, Shang went out, closing the door quietly. Xin Soong lay back on the bed.

Yes. Tomorrow, he would get Shu Fang out of there. He only hoped she still felt something for him.

-

* * *

-

Dawn broke over the Middle Kingdom. The sun rose much too quickly for one Ying Shu Fang. She was awake before dawn, her tears keeping her awake. She tried so many times not to cry, telling herself crying would solve nothing and that crying would not bring Xin Soong. Shu Fang wiped her tears away. She'd almost given up hope until she saw the mysterious rose. It had not wilted or faded. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath, let it out and got ready to face her wedding day.

Hours passed and mid morning arrived. The Ying household was busy, the servants flying here and there, preparing and getting everything ready. Shu Fang stayed in her room, her mother and elder sister helping her to get into her wedding dress, getting her make up on and basically fussing over her. She stayed quiet, only answering questions. Her heart sank as she looked into her copper mirror. There she was, a bride. A bride with the traditional white face, the ebony hair swept up in a bun and the heavy phoenix crown sitting on her head.

It really was happening to her. She was going to be married.

It was all Shu Fang could do from breaking out into tears.

Just as the red veil was thrown over her head dress, she clutched the rose in her hand and tucked it into one of her dress's many folds. She had told Xin Soong she would love him no matter what, and she would hold on to that and the hope that the rose carried with it.

The various music played, small cymbals clanging together, the trumpets blaring out music and a maternally friend of Shu Fang's mother led the way, announcing on the top of her voice that the bride was coming.

Inside the sedan chair, Shu Fang kept silent, deaf to the music. Her only focus was her rose and trying not to let tears spill again. Surely she was stronger than that. It still hadn't left her mind that Lung Yin would make her pay dearly for her boldness yesterday and she couldn't help but shiver. There were too many ways in which a husband could mistreat his wife. And the worse thing was, no one would listen.

Shu Fang felt like she was watching all this happen to another person. Like she was a spectator in this whole unhappy affair. Suddenly, the sedan chair was lowered to the ground and the curtain shielding her from scrutiny opened.

"You may come out now, Shu Fang. Your husband awaits."

Gulping down her fear, she put her trembling hand into her escort's and was guided out. After stepping over a fire, meant to purify her before she stepped into her in-laws home, she was led beside Lung Yin.

"Are you ready?" hissed Lung Yin softly.

"I am." said Shu Fang, sounding calmer than she felt. "To run from this wedding."

"You can never escape, Shu Fang." sneered Lung Yin as the ceremony began. Shu Fang said nothing more.

-

_I'm afraid this is the end. Goodbye, Xin Soong..._

_-_

Suddenly, a huge commotion interrupted the ceremony. Someone rushed in. "The emperor! He's here! The EMPEROR is here!"

Everyone rushed out and kowtowed before his highness. Chi Fu came forward pompously and in a rather nasal tone began to recite from the imperial decree the emperor had just written the day before.

-

"His most exalted majesty, emperor of China, ruler of the Middle Kingdom, commands that the wedding of his subjects Lung Yin and Ying Shu Fang be stopped at once."

-

Everyone gasped and began murmuring with each other when the emperor began to speak. "The reason for this is that Ying Shu Fang is already engaged to be married to my one godsons. I, myself have betrothed them both."

Although Shu Fang stared at the ground, she could audibly feel all the stares at her back. Shocked at his majesty's sudden appearance, bewildered and unbelieving by his decree and now thoroughly confused at his explanation, she could only try to keep her jaw from hitting the floor.

_What godson?!_

_-_

"His name is Choong Xin Soong, a most worthy and loyal captain of the Imperial Army."

-

It's quite hard to describe how poor Shu Fang took that simple yet mind blowing sentence. There are only so many adjectives one can put to a girl in her situation. So, she did what no one quite expected.

-

She fell in a dead faint.

-

At that exact moment, before anyone could reach her, one figure came rushing from behind followed by six others. Xin Soong cradled the unconscious Shu Fang tenderly in his arms and brought her silently into the house followed by his friends and the emperor, fully aware that they were the object of scrutiny of every eyeball in the place. Once inside, he set her on a small chair. Mulan whispered to a servant to bring some cloth and water. Xin Soong kept her hand in his, silently pleading her to get up and look him in the eye.

Mulan soaked the cloth in the cold water and gently patted Shu Fang's face with it. "They say cold water helps." explained Mulan softly. Ling, Yao and Chien Po stood guard by the entrance, forbidding anyone to come in. The emperor sat in another chair, looking a little weary.

"I'm sorry, your highness, for dragging you into all of this." apologized Shang as he looked at Xin Soong warily.

"On the contrary, Captain Li. I think I made a good choice in choosing whom to be my godsons and god daughter." He gave a small smile.

"Uuh....where am I...?"

"In Lung Yin's home, on a chair...about to marry the godson of the emperor."

"Am I dreaming?"

Quite forgetting he was not alone, Xin Soong pressed his lips to her forehead. "No." Everyone respectfully averted their glances. The emperor was rather surprised at his bold actions but didn't show it. Shu Fang smiled then looked around. "Good day, Shu Fang." said Mulan softly, a smile on her face. Shang bowed with a grin.

"I'm his brother." explained Shen Shing simply (A/N: is it just me or was that a tongue twister?) with a laugh. The gang of three waved from the spots at the door.

Shu Fang gasped and quickly jumped to her feet and kowtowed. "Forgive me, your majesty! I, I didn't see you!" The kind emperor quickly made her get up and sit back in the chair.

Xin Soong smiled broadly at her. "You still remember whom you're going to marry now?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

-

**WHAP!**

**-**

"OW! Shu Fang!"

Shu Fang uncurled her fist. "What took you so long?!"

Xin Soong rubbed his arm, pretending it hurt. Smiling, she threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you came." she whispered into his ear. He hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. This'll be over soon."

Shen Shing grinned at the Gang of Three, Mulan and Shang. "Mission completed."

The emperor was quite taken aback at the reaction to that. And the people outside wondered what was going on.

-

"YEEEEEEESSSS!"


	6. The Fellowship Together Again

**Fellowship Of The Helmet 6: The Fellowship All Together**

Disclaimer: Nothin belongs to me! I swear! So, don't even THINK about sending me those lawyer letters!

-

* * *

- 

"Dear, DON'T give me that look! I'm fine! I can ride perfectly!"

"_Mulan_. You're _pregnant_. You are _NOT_ riding Khan."

"Shang..."

"NO."

"Popo! (Mother-in-law) He's doing it again!"

Li Wan sighed as she shook her head at her son. "Shang, you know very well Mulan is perfectly capable of riding! I've never seen a healthier woman in my life!" Mulan grinned at her mother-in-law and smirked triumphantly at her husband.

Shang rubbed his head. "Mother, she's carrying a five month old child, OUR child, mind you, in her! If she gets injured...!"

Li Wan had quickly learned that her daughter-in-law had the same power she had over Shang. After a few days, she had warmed to Mulan and taught her all the expressions that Shang simply could not resist. When the two women combined their individual talents, Shang was completely hopeless. Now was one of those times. Li Chen who was now nine, snickered.

"You're losing, big brother!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

Shang grumbled under his breath. Mulan crossed her arms. "I'm riding Khan and that's that."

Li Wan stifled her giggles at Shang's despairing look. "You should know better than to deny a pregnant woman her wants, son."

"Fine. But, we're going slowly, you hear me? **SLOWLY**."

Mulan grinned and hugged her mother-in-law. "Thank you, popo!" She picked up her nine-year-old brother-in-law and squeezed him as well. He giggled and demanded to be put down. Doing so, she walked to the stable and brought out the loyal stallion. After getting married four years ago, Fa Zhou had bequeathed him to his daughter as a small wedding gift.

Shang didn't marry Mulan immediately as he still had to go through a period of mourning for his father. It took three years. By then, his good friend, Xin Soong had quickly married Shu Fang and already had a bright two-year-old boy for a son. He was named after Shu Fang's brother, Lei.

To say that Xin Soong's parents were shocked when he gave the news that he was going to be married was an understatement. But they got over the fact that A) Xin Soong was now the emperor's godson and B) he managed to get engaged to Shu Fang without bringing shame to the family and had a grand wedding since this was the emperor's godson we're talking about here.

Ying Ching Kun didn't know what to make of the whole thing but since he couldn't exactly refuse an emperor's decree, he agreed. After all, Xin Soong was a respectable Captain and a godson of the emperor. It couldn't hurt. Lung Yin went home, disgraced. Shu Fang never saw him again. A rumour was that he had moved to South China with his two wives.

Straight after the wedding, the gang of three traveled back to Mulan's village with Shang to send her home and to meet their girls. It took them a while but after six months of getting to know each other better and sending letters back and forth, the gang of three proposed all at once, on the same day, in the same spot, at the same time.

It was during a small picnic in a nearby meadow chaperoned by Mulan (Ling and his pals had pleaded her to come since Madam Lien trusted the heroine to look out for An and her two nieces). Then, while she went off to 'look around', Ling, Yao and Chien Po gulped, thrust out their fear and spat out their words in such a flurry that Huan Yue, Qing Yuan and An looked confused.

They repeated their question to which all three girls answered "Yes!"

Mulan came rushing back at their squeals of delight and congratulated them. It took the rest of the year to ask their parents for permission, sorting out the details and making sure Chien Po didn't grow any bigger. In the end though, the Gang Of Three settled down with their girls and resided together in the Imperial City.

And as for the now 19-year-old Shen Shing, he hadn't expressed any feelings towards any girl. He was busy getting the top in the academy and was working towards becoming a Palace Guard. Although Shu Fang could've sworn she saw him talking to her cousin, Yun Cyn (A/N: ;; I couldn't resist!) during their wedding...

The Fellowship was quite near each other, what with the Li's staying in the Imperial City along with the Gang of Three (they moved) and the Choongs' only three day ride away. One day, Xin Soong decided it would be nice to see all of them again, so he invited them to come and have dinner and maybe spend a few days at his home. Mulan and Shang had agreed to meet up with the gang of three and their wives before setting off to see Xin Soong. This time, they brought tents and everything they needed to be comfortable and rain-free.

Shang had almost refused to let Mulan go but one miserable face was all it took for him to groan and weakly said yes.

Huan Yue herself was three months pregnant. She was bringing her three year old daughter with her. Ling was rather proud of his little dumpling whom he'd named Jiao meaning beautiful.

An and Yao had twin boys, named Sying (after the orphan boy who was now living with a kind family with his sister in Louyang) and Shaiming.

Chien Po and Qing Yuan had their own little bundles of joy. Both their daughter, Feng and son, Liang were only a year apart.

And ALL of them were coming to the Choong home. Needless to say, the three days on the road were not peaceful and definitely not stink free. But they made it and they were welcomed warmly by Xin Soong and Shu Fang. Shen Shing was there as well grinning at the state his friends were in.

But, when all the toddlers were settled and sleeping, all of them breathed a sigh of relief and sat down to a late dinner. They exchanged stories of what they'd been doing. Shang had been promoted and was busy training the new recruits for Palace Guards, Shen Shing included. Xin Soong, served as his Captain helping him out with most paper work and with Shang gave his new godfather, the emperor their opinions on most things in court.

Yao and Ling started a restaurant with Chien Po as chef. It was quite well known for it's wine and pleasant service. (Excluding the several incidents where Yao had punched the lights out of some people who were rude to him or his friends OR anyone related to them)

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" remarked Shang as he put a slice of meat into Mulan's bowl.

Xin Soong smiled. "Never dreamed we would come to this day, eh?"

"Not really."

Ling laughed. "That's our captain!"

Chien Po smiled broadly. "You mean general!"

"Oh, yeah!"

Shu Fang grinned. "Oh, Shen Shing. I received a letter from Yun Cyn yesterday. Did you know she's coming to visit me?"

He coughed. "Oh, really." Everyone snickered at the rate his face was blushing. "Uh, when?"

"She's due tomorrow." More coughing and the rest burst into laughter.

His elder brother finished laughing first. "Shen, Shen. Please don't repeat me and Shang's hesitation! I couldn't bear to go on another journey like that again!"

Mulan smiled. "Really? What hesitations?"

With a wink at Mulan and Shu Fang, Huan Yue spoke up. "Yes, tell us! What happened when General Li decided to go after Mulan?"

Ling grinned and recounted the times where Shang had seemed so lost, how they'd given him the idea of the helmet, how dense he had been...

Shang glared at him. "What about Xin Soong!? He was in the same wimpish state as well!"

Yao laughed heartily. "Oh, yeah! He almost strangled Ling twice!"

Xin Soong punched him lightly on the arm. "Hey, speaking of Yun Cyn, she was the one who'd give me that idea about asking Mulan to help out..."

Shu Fang grinned. An giggled. "Well, it looks like you have her to thank, Xin Soong."

"So, tell us more, Chien Po! What happened? We still don't know much, you know." said Qing Yuan smilingly.

The merriment continued well into the night. Yun Cyn arrived the next day and much of the teasing surrounded Shen Shing and HIS hesitation. The gang of three, Shang and Mulan stayed for a few more days then went on home.

-

_Several weeks later..._

_-_

"Shang! Mulan! Madam Li? Anyone in?"

Mulan came running out. Her eyes widened to see Xin Soong and his brother at the gate. "Xin Soong! Shen Shing! What're you doing here?"

The younger Choong looked embarrassed. "Um..."

Xin Soong sighed. "Maybe we'd better talk to Shang inside and you also. Is he in?"

"Um, yes. He just came back. Please come in."

Once inside, Shang was surprised to see his old friend and over tea, Shen Shing hesitantly spoke up.

"Uh, Um...." he looked at his elder brother for help.

Sighing, Xin Soong looked at Shang. "He needs our help."

"On what?"

Xin Soong raised an eyebrow. "He wants to go and ask Yun Cyn's parents to let him marry her."

Suppressing a wave of laughter, Shang struggled to keep his face straight. "R, really?" Mulan shot him a look that said he better not laugh.

"Yes. And since he's not as brave and cocky as he is in the Palace, he needs our help to go and get her."

"Does that mean we're going on another trip?"

Shen Shing spoke up quickly. "If you're willing. We've already been to see Yao, Ling and Chien Po. All three of them said they'd go."

"I can't leave Mulan-" He was cut off.

"I think you should go with them, dear."

Shang stared at his wife. "What?!"

"Popo is here and like I said, the baby isn't due for some months. You should go."

"And what about my job?"

Xin Soong mumbled something. "Godpa" could be heard somewhere.

Shang groaned. "You twisted his highness's arm and got me a few days' leave. Is that it?"

He grinned sheepishly. Shen Shing looked at him hopefully. "Well?" Shang looked at his wife who was smiling.

"If I don't go, you'd kill me, wouldn't you?"

Mulan cheerfully nodded.

"Fine. I'll go start packing..." Mulan shook her head as she followed behind him to help.

-

The Fellowship was back in business.

-

The END!

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Alright, it's the end! I apologize if this chapter and the last one was crappy and I'm sorry again for the LOOONG delay! Thank you to Traum, Lynn and Princess Mulan and also to the would-be reviewers! Thank you and goodnight! See y'all again real soon!


End file.
